SI TE PIERDO
by Ina Laufeyson
Summary: Obra de teatro Thorki El perdón no se obtiene fácilmente de un corazón frío. Tampoco el sabor del café amargo se debe a que esté frío.
1. ACTO I

Obra de teatro Thorki

El perdón no se obtiene fácilmente de un corazón frío. Tampoco el sabor del café amargo se debe a que esté frío.

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comic y Mitologías Nórdicas.

* * *

Pueden leerlo escuchando la canción de Bruno Mars –It Will rain o el de Green Day – The forgotten

* * *

 **Personajes:**

Thor: príncipe heredero de Asgard

Loki: hijo adoptivo de Odín

Odín: rey de Asgard

Frigga: esposa de Odín

Sif: amiga de Thor

Fandral: amigo de Thor

Hogun: amigo de Thor

Volstagg: amigo de Thor

* * *

 **Acto 1**

* * *

 **ESCENA I**

En un salón de Asgard donde están Thor, los tres guerreros y Sif. Los cinco toman un descanso después de entrenar.

THOR:

Loki estaba muy enojado. No creyó mi historia de las drogas que me puso la mujerzuela esa del bar para acostarse conmigo.

SIF:

¿Y por qué molesta eso a Loki?, dile que no es tu hermano mayor para que te esté vigilando en todo.

THOR:

Es que le prometí que no volvería a acostarme con nadie más.

SIF:

¿Y por qué se lo prometiste?, dile que no es nada tuyo que… es un gigante de hielo y amenázalo con que lo echarás de Asgard.

FANDRAL:

Sif, eres muy cruel. Apuesto que también estás molesta porque Thor estuvo con su costumbre que supuestamente debería haberlo dejado.

SIF:

¡Claro que me molesta! (Aparte) Pero… Loki no tiene derecho. Es el enemigo. Que se vaya.

HOGUN:

Enemigo o amigo, es un príncipe y debe ser respetado.

SIF:

No merece respeto cuando es tan vil.

VOLSTAGG:

Vamos, Sif, deja de envidiar a Loki. Hace años que ya no te molesta pero tú sigues con tus quejas.

SIF:

Jamás le perdonaré. Mi cabello, mi dorado cabello, me lo quitó sabiendo que Thor estaba atraído por eso.

FANDRAL:

Loki encantó a la mujer que en verdad amé con un hechizo de odio hacia mí, y no me quejo.

VOLSTAGG:

Hace 800 años, Loki se había deshecho de mi comida poco a poco en el camino tirándolo y tampoco me quejo. Y eso que casi morí de inanición.

HOGUN:

Todos se reían de mí cada vez que me miraban, y descubrí que Loki me había pintado la cara de un guasón y tampoco…

SIF:

¡Basta! ¿Por qué siento que lo defienden?

THOR:

Loki ya no es el mismo, Sif. No después de que madre casi murió. Quiere enmendar las cosas.

SIF:

¿Le creyeron a ese traidor de lengua tan podrida de mentiras?

THOR:

Deja de insultarlo, Sif. Todos sabemos que Loki ha estado muy cambiado. Si tú no lo notaste, es tu problema. Si vieras cómo trata a padre, cómo ríe con madre y se encierran en la biblioteca hasta tarde y salen con aromas de magia por todo el aire. ¡Cómo padre está otra vez encariñado con el "pequeño" Loki! La casa de Odín volvió a ser la misma de antes.

FANDRAL:

Últimamente hasta se ríe de mis chistes que antes solía insultarlos o analizarlos astutamente haciéndome quedar mal. Pero ahora, parece solo una doncella virgen pero esta vez un joven príncipe.

SIF:

Está tramando algo, Fandral. No debes bajar la guardia. Si se ríe tal vez es porque descubre cada vez una debilidad tuya.

HOGUN:

Gracias a su truco puedo dominar más el uso de cuchillos a larga distancia. Antes jamás me habría enseñado algo sin que me pidiera reír.

SIF:

Seguro te lo pide en el futuro, Hogun. Es como un mafioso. Ya verás cómo te exige el pago por el simple truco que tú solo lo habrías conseguido.

VOLSTAGG:

Cada fin de semana, Loki me manda un tarro de Hidromiel, un pavo bien asado en vinagre. Sabe lo que me gusta. Antes me mandaba ratones con notas de que necesitaba ponerme a dieta.

SIF:

¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez es comida envenenada que te esté matando lentamente? No me cuadra para nada este Loki.

THOR:

¿Acaso no viste ningún cambio de Loki hacia ti?

SIF:

Bueno… últimamente me manda extrañas joyas que las tiro de inmediato sin tocarlos porque es obvio que están hechizadas. También me mandó una espada pero también la tiré.

THOR:

(Levantándose) Eres tú, Sif, quien está yendo por el mal camino ahora. Iré a ver a Loki. Ya es hora de que salga de las tardes con madre ( _sale)_.

HOGUN:

Yo también me retiro ( _sale_ ).

VOLSTAGG:

Bueno… a mí… ya me dio hambre. Iré a darme un bocado de algunos manjares y tomarme un trago del vino tan exquisito que me mando Loki _(sale)._

* * *

 **ESCENA II**

* * *

 _Sif y Fandral sentados frente a frente. Hablan y luego son interrumpidos por Odín._

SIF:

¿Y tú no te vas?

FANDRAL:

Mi naturaleza caballera me impide dejar a una dama, Sif. Si te vas podré ser libre de estos pensamientos tan gentiles.

SIF:

Me extraña que con tus palabras aún no te hayas casado, y que tampoco ninguna doncella se haya suicidado por tu causa.

FANDRAL:

Me ofendes, amiga mía. Mi talento es de un hombre romántico que hace ver a las mujeres que nacieron para sufrir por un hombre pero sin morir.

SIF:

¡Qué necio! Solo destruyes corazones. Seguro es porque Loki destruyó el corazón de tu amada.

FANDRAL:

Todo lo contrario. Le agradezco eso. Sé que tenía sus razones, un día me lo dirá pero no hoy. Todavía quiere esperar, ¿acaso no lo has notado?

SIF:

Escúchame bien, guerrero con escudo en forma de corazón. Loki está tramando algo. Ayúdame a desenmascararlo frente a todos.

FANDRAL:

Más respeto por Loki. Ahora es mi amigo. No sabes los momentos más bellos que paso con él ahora que volvió a ser aquel chico tan inocente que solía ser, aquel chico que tiene una mente tan prodigiosa de secretos que enamoran.

SIF:

( _Toma un poco de agua y guarda silencio mientras piensa_ ) Lo amabas, y lo sigues amando…

FANDRAL:

Sí, lo sigo amando.

SIF:

No me interrumpas. Lo amas, un amor tan sucio. ¿Acaso no sabes lo mal visto que es una relación de dos hombres? Puedes ser condenado por impuro.

FANDRAL:

No confundas Asgard con tu cerebro tan atrasado en el desarrollo. Loki es una criatura tan perfecta ( _hace un movimiento dramático con su mano al cielo_ ) tan bello que a tu **mundo** no le importaría que dos hombres se casaran.

SIF:

Solo espero que Frigga esté intentado buscar alguna sospechosa causa del cambio de Loki.

FANDRAL:

O quizá está gozando la compañía de su hijo, aquel a quien siempre amó más que a Thor. ( _Pensando_ ) Es tan curioso que una madre como ella amara más a un hijo adoptado.

SIF:

Odio que hablen todos, TODOS, tan bien de él. Que todos anden diciendo de lo gentil que fue. ¿Acaso olvidaron sus travesuras tan malignas?

FANDRAL:

Eso fue antes. Ahora sobró un Loki…

SIF:

¡Ni lo digas! No quiero oír que es bello, ya tengo suficiente que proclamen su belleza como si todos fueran unos adefesios y que cayera un…

FANDRAL:

Un dios de la belleza a nuestro mundo de adefesios, ¡si tan sólo pudiera conquistarlo!

SIF:

Jamás podrás conquistarlo. No cuando uno de estos días, yo misma le cortaré la cabeza al pequeño error que cometa. Así todos saldrán del encantamiento en que cayeron.

FANDRAL:

( _Se pone de pie del susto, cambia de su estado soñador a uno serio_ ) Loki es mi amigo ahora, Sif. No permitiré que le toques siquiera el pelo.

ODÍN:

( _Entrando lentamente pensando en muchas cosas, no logra escuchar a los dos guerreros pero los interrumpe_ ) Fandral, Sif, los amigos de Thor, mi hijo.

AMBOS:

( _Inclinándose_ ) Mi rey.

ODÍN:

Veo que Thor ya se fue a ver a Loki. ¡Ah, hijo mío! Vuelve a sus antiguas costumbres también, ya verán cómo otra vez andas apegados esos dos ( _ríe y luego dice algo para sí mismo pero los dos guerreros logran escucharlo_ ) y más cuando están en esas condiciones.

SIF:

¿Qué condiciones, mi rey?

FANDRAL:

( _Le da un codazo a su amiga_ ) Disculpe, su majestad. Ignore la pregunta de Sif.

ODÍN:

Solo por hoy. Después de todo, ya se enterarán todos. Esos hijos míos ya lo están divulgando desde mi aceptación. No tardarán en llegar felicitaciones de todos los reinos.

SIF:

¿Qué es lo que aceptó, mi rey? ( _siente el codazo de Fandral otra vez pero continua_ ) ¿acaso Loki le pidió el trono? ¿Es usted capaz de haber aceptado tal fechoría? Disculpe mi palabras pero necesito saber lo que le espera a nuestro reino.

FANDRALL:

( _Tomándole del brazo a Sif dispuesto a salir_ ) Sinceramente, pido disculpas su majestad por el atrevimiento de Sif por preguntarle tan deliberadamente…

ODÍN:

No te disculpes, Fandral. Deja que la dama pregunte lo que quiera. Porque sospecho aún un odio hacia mi hijo Loki. ( _Camina hacia Sif_ ) Loki no me pidió el trono. Si me lo pidiera se lo daría. Es la única persona que puede manejar sabiamente este reino, pero no me pidió más que perdón por sus errores cometidos. "Te perdono, hijo mío" le repito cada vez pero sigue pidiéndomelo cada vez que me ve. Veo temor en sus ojos, necesita de amor. Y fuimos su familia y seguiremos siendo su familia y le demostramos cada día lo valioso que siempre fue. Ya no envidia a Thor, no después de que le hiciera ver lo importante que era para mí su educación y su bienestar, que por eso no le mandaba a guerras, no quería que su reino pensara que lo maltratábamos. Lo que sea que me haya pedido Thor, lo acepté porque no veo ningún defecto.

Todos odiaron a Loki pero sin comprender su maldad. No quería poder, quería no solo mi atención sino la de toda su familia. La consiguió. Ahora vuelve a ser el chico que causa problemas con sus travesuras.

SIF:

( _Zafándose del agarre de Fandral_ ) Lo siento su majestad si ofendí a su hijo pero no puedo perdonarlo.

ODÍN:

Ya lo harás. Todos tus amigos ya lo hicieron, todo el reino, los reinos lo hicieron. No puedes ser la única persona odiando a alguien que todos proclamarán como su rey.

SIF:

Pero dijo que no le pidió el trono. ¿No se lo dará nunca, verdad?

ODÍN:

Todo a su tiempo ( _sale_ ).

 _Fin del primer acto._


	2. Acto 2

**Sé que fue extraño el primer capítulo o Acto en este caso jejeje no tenía tiempo para explicar pero ahora lo hago. Primero, es la primera vez que escribo una obra de teatro. Así que es obvio que estará mal pero igual. Segundo, pues… los personajes tendrán personalidades muy cambiadas, no serán como en las películas o comics, sino algo diferente. Tercero, ni yo sé que más decir pero pueden preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan por reviews que los contestaré.**

 **Ahora a leer el siguiente acto, bueno, spoiler 7u7: el Thorki aparece así de por sí, me daba flojera hacerlo nacer XD ya tengo suficiente pensando cómo escribir mi otro fic que lo tengo abandonado :'v**

 **Bueno a leer:**

* * *

Acto 2 ESCENA I

 _En una habitación amplia rodeada de libros mágicos. En la mitad hay una mesa grande donde reposan muchos frasquitos que contienen pociones de todo color._

FRIGGA:

¡Oh, Loki, qué belleza de magia has estado descubriendo!

LOKI:

Jamás habría podido dominarlas si no me habrías instruido desde pequeño, madre. Que Odín me castigue si miento al decir que eres la mejor maestra de magia _(le sonríe como antaño)._

FRIGGA:

( _Conteniendo las ganas de llorar con una sonrisa)_ No sabes cuánto soñé por estos momentos, no sabes cuánto rogué a los dioses porque te trajeran de vuelta, no sabes cuánto luché por comunicarme contigo. ¡Pero valió la pena! _(llora_ ).

LOKI:

 _(La abraza_ ) Basta, madre. Fue muy atrevido de mi parte haberlos tratado, en especial a ti, con tanto desdén. Pero he me aquí, estoy en casa y como antes, aquí estamos inventando trucos que puedan servir a futuras generaciones de magos.

FRIGGA:

 _(Limpiándose las lágrimas)_ Tus descendientes serán más magos, Loki. Llenarás esta casa de pequeños niños que me dirán "abuela" y yo "hijos, míos, nietos". Los amaré como si fueran mis propios hijos.

LOKI:

¡No sabes cuánto me sonroja que hables de descendencia madre! ( _evita la mirarla_ ) al menos no lo haces delante de nadie.

FRIGGA:

Desde niño te gustó llamar la atención, ahora lo harás. Todo el reino espera la invitación formal de la boda. Gritar no lo hacen solo por pacientes. Quieren verte lucir tu talento en el futuro.

LOKI:

Solo espero que nadie me recuerde aquel pasado que aborrezco.

FRIGGA:

Nadie lo hará. Ni siquiera es necesario decir que te perdonaron todos cuando no era más que otro juego tuyo.

LOKI:

( _Sonriendo ve la hora_ ) Ya es hora de que Thor venga. Madre, es tan extraño saber que viene a recogerme en su propia casa. A noche le pregunté por qué hacía eso, " _no quiero que te pase nada malo_ ", me dijo. Hay un montón de guardias y además tú está conmigo, no entiendo por qué tiene que actuar tan sobreprotector.

FRIGGA:

( _Saliendo ambos_ ) Deja que Thor permanezca a tu lado, no sabes lo desesperado que estuvo cuando te fuiste. No sabes las noches que no durmió por revisar tus aposentos por si encontraba una pista de donde estuvieras. No sabes cuánto gritaba su corazón ensordeciendo a su alma por volver a verte y decirte que jamás quiso hacerte sentir mal con su triunfo.

LOKI:

( _Suspirando_ ) Si sólo me hubiera dado cuenta más antes que lo que deseaba lo tenía tan cerca de mí, que todo lo que ansiaba me lo daban pero mi frustración, mi odio, mi envidia me cegó.

FRIGGA:

Estás de vuelta hijo mío. Ya todo se solucionó. Soy tan feliz que me llames "madre" otra vez, no solo porque fui tu madre desde niño sino porque las circunstancias ahora nos piden unión familiar.

ESCENA II

 _Thor aparece por los pasillos, Loki y Frigga lo saludan. Frigga se va dejando solos a sus dos hijos._

LOKI:

Ya viene Thor.

FRIGGA:

Debes aprender a perder tus nervios, hijo mío.

LOKI:

( _Se endereza_ ) Tienes razón, madre. Soy bueno en eso.

THOR:

¡Loki! ( _con los brazos abiertos_ )

LOKI:

¡Thor! ( _va a su encuentro y lo abraza_ )

THOR:

Verte me hace feliz, te extrañé tanto, Loki. (Se acerca _y le da un beso tímido_ )

LOKI:

( _Sonrojado)_ Solo fueron dos horas desde la última vez que me viste.

FRIGGA:

El amor te impide saludar a tu madre, ¿eh?

THOR:

Lo siento, madre. ( _Le besa en la mejilla_ )

FRIGGA:

Yo los dejo solos, no quiero ser la bruja que separa una pareja tan feliz… seguro tienen cosas de qué hablar _(sale)._

LOKI:

¿Y… qué hiciste toda la tarde, Thor? ( _juega con sus dedos nervioso_ )

THOR:

Trátame con aquellas palabras de amor que solías usar, Loki. Llámame amor, cariño, cielo, amado, querido… no entiendo por qué te avergüenza cuando antes podías decirlo incluso delante de majestades lejanas de reinos amigables o enemigas por avergonzarme.

LOKI:

Es que esto es diferente… Thor. Esto no es un juego, es serio. Pero me acostumbraré a llamarte de la manera más cruel posible.

THOR:

Jajaja ( _riendo con ganas_ ). Seré tu esposo, no puedes llamarme "idiota" o "bobo" delante de todos, no cuando seré tuyo. Y tú mío ( _le toma de la mano_ ), ansió nuestra unión sagrada para poder dormir siempre contigo, despertar sintiéndote a mi lado.

LOKI:

No veo diferencia alguna cuando ya son treinta y seis noches que no te alejas de mi habitación. Treinta y seis noches que dormimos juntos. Treinta y seis noches que despertamos juntos. Treinta y seis noches que se harán más noches.

THOR:

Pero una vez esposos, todos sabrán que no estabas durmiendo solo, sino con tu esposo. Ya quiero ver las caras llenas de ira de aquellos pretendientes que rechazaste pero jamás se dieron por vencidos. Quiero ver cómo aceptas ser mi esposo mientras tu voz les rechaza otra vez pero para siempre ( _le besa la mano_ ).

LOKI:

Supongo que ya están superándolo cuando todos los reinos ya saben de nuestro amor. Todos esperan la dichosa boda… debí impedir que estuvieras divulgándolo pero me he hecho débil a tus palabras de promesas, el cómo me adulas me derrite. No hagas más eso, Thor. No quiero poder amarte locamente.

THOR:

¡Ámame locamente, Loki!

LOKI:

Lo hago pero no quiero que vean cómo me gusta acurrucarme entre tus brazos, cómo pido tus besos en las noches antes de dormir, cómo respiro tu perfume de hombre…

THOR:

¡Continúa, tus palabras son tan dulces!

LOKI:

Me da tanta vergüenza. ¿Qué me hiciste Thor? Yo no soy así. ¿Será este amor? Te amaba pero no creí que pudiera volverme tan loco.

THOR:

Yo me vuelvo más loco cada día, Loki, mi Loki.

LOKI:

Aún recuerdo la noche que dormiste con aquella… mujer ( _intenta parecer molesto_ )

THOR:

Te dije que me drogó. Sabes muy bien que te prometí que nunca te engañaría.

LOKI:

Solo por esa razón permití que divulgaras nuestro amor, Thor. Para que todas sepan que eres mío.

THOR:

Y tú mío, mío, mío, mío ( _lo abraza dándole besos_ )

 _Fin del segundo acto._

* * *

 **Supongo que olvide un punto importante tal vez: subiré dependiendo cómo me siento XD pero no tardaré, me es más fácil escribir conversaciones que en prosa. En una semana habrá dos capítulos, además no es tan largo. Bueno, tal sí lo sea pero… no, no creo XD yo solita me confundo, espero no se confunda.**

 **Hasta el próximo acto.**


	3. Acto 3

**Hola º^º/ aquí el tercer acto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Acto 3

* * *

ESCENA I

 _Al día siguiente, Loki, los tres guerreros y Sif en una sala del palacio de Asgard. Todos hablan alegremente pero la tensión llena el lugar._

FANDRAL:

Así que le dije: "puedes ser mi dama esta noche" y la otra me dio tal codazo porque había olvidado que la invité primero a ella ( _todos ríen_ )

VOLSTAGG:

Por qué invitarlas si atender a las mujeres te deja con hambre.

FANDRAL:

Si nunca te vi conquistar una mujer, amigo mío. Dudo que puedas comprender el privilegio de ser atesorado y la responsabilidad de mantenerse adorado.

LOKI:

Oh, Fandral, extrañaba tus relatos, tus conceptos de caballerosidad, los consejos para conquistar una dama.

FANDRAL:

Pero tú, mi Loki, tú ya no podrás conquistar ninguna mujer después de la boda. ( _Sif deja caer todo lo que sus manos sujetaban haciendo un ruido sepulcral_ ) Aseguro que eso no impedirá… que puedas ser amado aún jejeje ( _ríe nerviosamente mirando a su amiga_ )

LOKI:

Sí… ( _Mira a Sif disimuladamente descubriendo que lo mira fijamente, decide no mirarla_ ) y… ¿qué harán el día de hoy?

HOGUN:

A parte de visitarte, iremos al pueblo para dar órdenes a los guardias para que todo esté en orden para el día de la…

LOKI:

( _Interrumpiéndole_ ) ¡Ah, cierto! Thor dijo que… que los guardias están muy holgazanes jejeje

FANDRAL:

Será mejor que nos vayamos, su majestad ( _se inclina ante Loki_ ). Si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos.

( _Los tres guerreros se ponen de pie para salir pero Sif no parece querer irse. Fandral hace ademanes de salir a Sif pero no funciona_ ) Sif… sin ti los guardias…

SIF:

Adelántense. Tengo cosas que hacer. Los alcanzo en unos minutos.

VOLSTAGG:

Vamos, Sif… esas cosas pueden esperar.

SIF:

¡Ya dejen de tratarme como a una idiota! Sé que algo está fuera de mi saber.

LOKI:

Chicos, será mejor que se adelanten, hay algo que Sif quiere decirme y creo que es mi obligación escucharla.

( _Los tres guerreros se van lentamente, mirando a su amiga amenazadoramente_ )

SIF:

Sé que todo el mundo, todos, Loki, todos saben algo que yo ignoro. Dime qué es.

LOKI:

¿Y te has preguntado por qué?

SIF:

No hace falta. Tú eres el culpable, tú tramas algo, tú eres el que impide que me entere de esto. Sabes que estaré en contra porque no es más obvio que tus planes siempre causan mal. Dime, ¿acaso serás coronado no solo rey, sino el nuevo padre de todo?

LOKI:

( _Camina hacia las ventanas, piensa en lo erróneo que sería decirle sobre la boda, pero tampoco quiere alargarlo más_ ) Me sigues odiando. Aunque Odín me mandara a vagar en las tierras de los gigantes de fuego, sé que no estarías satisfecha, no hasta que me pudra en el dolor de la muerte.

SIF:

Me gustaría ser yo quien te quite la vida.

LOKI:

Escucha Sif, no quiero el trono, y Odín no me lo dará. Me lo ofreció pero lo rechacé. ( _La mira fijamente_ ) Thor será el rey.

SIF:

Entonces vete. No tienes nada aquí que te pueda detener. No tendrás jamás el trono. La casa de Odín no es tu familia. Vete. Por lo más sagrado…

LOKI:

¡Qué sabes tú sobre familia!

SIF:

Lo suficiente para compadecer a Frigga por haber dedicado sus años en tu educación, educación que se pudre con cada respiro que das. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que solo causas pesar con tu presencia?

LOKI:

 _(No sabe qué decir, intenta respirar normalmente pero el nudo en la garganta le impide poder expresar lo que quisiera_ ) Yo…

SIF:

¿Tú, qué? Mejor no digas nada porque solo mentiras salen de tu boca. Nadie cree en ti. Jamás se nos olvidarán los daños que hiciste. Frigga estuvo en peligro de vida **por tu culpa.** Odín cayó en el Sueño de Odín por **culpa tuya** también. Thor tuvo que separarse del amor de su vida, Jane, por **tu culpa**. Vanaheim sufrió de destrucción inevitable por dos años por **tu culpa**. ¡Todo TU CULPA! Escuché que "todos" te perdonaron pero más que perdonarte, te temen, temen que los destruyas, que causes estragos, conflictos otra vez.

* * *

ESCENA II

* * *

 _Loki y Sif y después Thor. Luego solo los novios._

LOKI:

Desde siempre ( _deja caer lágrimas_ ) has dicho todo de mí. Aunque hiciera el bien… tú solo los vuelves malos…

SIF:

Tus lágrimas no funcionarán conmigo. Thor será tonto en caer en tus falsos arrepentimientos, pero no yo. No conseguirás que sienta piedad por ti.

LOKI:

Jamás comprenderías…

SIF:

( _Interrumpiéndolo_ ) Déjate de palabrerías, Loki. Nadie en su santo juicio te creería así que ahórrate tus discursitos con lágrimas.

( _Entra Thor, ve cómo Sif le habla duramente a Loki_ )

THOR:

¿Pero qué haces Sif? ( _la fulmina con la mirada_ ) ¿Quién te da el derecho de hablarle así a Loki? ( _se acerca a Loki y ve sus lágrimas, las limpia suavemente con sus dedos_ ) ¿Estás bien?

SIF:

¡Y otra vez caes en las falsas lágrimas de Loki!

THOR:

Siempre tratándolo de embustero cuando tú eres que más le hizo llorar siempre.

SIF:

¿Loki, llorar? ¡Por Odín, Thor, es solo una artimaña para conseguir lo que quiere…!

THOR:

¡Basta! Vete, Sif. ¡Vete! No quiero escuchar más tus palabras.

SIF:

De aquí no me muevo… no hasta que comprendas que trama algo.

LOKI:

¿Por qué, por qué siempre dudas de mí? Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas, no es oportuno que hables así delante de príncipes, al menos delante de Thor. Así que vete y déjanos solos.

SIF:

Supongo esperas a que te obedezca, pero qué equivocado estás. Escuchar a cretinos como tú…

THOR:

¡Escúchalo! Escucha al futuro rey de Asgard

SIF:

¡Ajá! Con que Odín le coronara rey, ¿verdad? Pero me dijo que no. ( _Para ella mima_ ) tus trucos confunden Loki.

THOR:

Yo soy quien le corona rey, Sif.

SIF:

 _(Incrédula_ ) pero… ¿Por qué?

THOR:

Me he enterado que eres la única que evade las noticias de Loki, así que tendré que decírtelo yo antes de que te vayas.

LOKI:

Thor… no lo hagas

SIF:

No te metas Loki, ¿no ves que hay algo que Thor quiere decirme? Vete a jugar con tu magia en algún rincón.

THOR:

Mas te vale no volver a hablarle así ( _le toma de la mano a Loki_ ) a mi futuro consorte.

SIF:

Jajaja qué buen chiste, Thor. Algo peculiar en ti jajaja ( _ríe falsamente_ ) Es una mentira, ¿verdad?

THOR:

Nos casaremos en unas semanas. Seré el rey y Loki estará a mi lado, será tal vez no una reina pero sí un rey.

SIF:

 _(Ágilmente hondea su espada y le apunta a Loki)_ Desencanta a todos, ¡ahora!

THOR:

 _(Se interpone entre ambos)_ ¡Sif! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Vete si no quieres que yo mismo de la orden de tu exilio!

SIF:

No puedes decir en serio, soy tu amiga, tu aliada. Cuidé siempre tu espalda, no dejes que Loki nuble tu razón. Cancela esa "boda". ¿No ves que solo arruinará la reputación de Asgard? También la tuya, de Frigga y Odín.

THOR:

No niego que eres mi amiga, pero mírate, no pareces ser la misma. Te llenaste de mucho odio en tan corto tiempo. Comprendo que tal vez sean celos, pero siempre te mantuve al margen que no quería nada contigo. Así que no busques venganza con mi prometido. Es al amor que pongo primero, luego a mi familia y después a mi amistad. Más te vale controlar tu conducta delante de mí. Y te repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, amo a Loki y nada impedirá que me case con él.

SIF:

Así están las cosas, ¿eh? Bien, muy bien, Loki _(aplaude)_ otro encantamiento bien evolucionado. Seguro te sentiste tan solo al ver que nadie te quería y no soportaste la tentación de encantarlos para tener lo que querías. Pero no olvides que muy dentro de todos, jamás olvidaremos los desastres que causaste.

 _(Sif se va molesta sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Loki)_

LOKI:

Lo siento… _(Vuelve a llorar)_

THOR:

Ya no llores, Loki. Tampoco te disculpes. Sif es quien tendrá que disculparse. _(Vuelve a secarle las lágrimas)_

LOKI:

Tal vez deberíamos cancelar la boda…

THOR:

¡No! Ahora que te tengo, ahora que somos felices no podemos hacer eso.

LOKI:

Feliz lo fui hasta solo unos instantes _(con un hilo de voz)_

THOR:

 _(Lo abraza)_ Loki, no derrames lágrimas por alguien tan cruel.

LOKI:

No, Thor, soy yo a quien todos temen y ella puede enfrentarme. No hay manera en que pueda defenderme de sus palabras. Todas tan verdaderas. Tal vez… tal vez…

THOR:

¿Qué sugieres?

LOKI:

Irme. Irme lejos. Puedes visitarme Thor _(sigue hablando para no ser interrumpido_ ) cuando quieras. Pero no quiero estar más aquí.

THOR:

Y todo porque Sif dijo algo, ¿verdad?, ¿qué dijo? _(Silencio_ ) ¿Qué dijo? _(le toma de los hombros)_

LOKI:

 _(Intenta no sollozar)_ Jamás podré ser perdonado más que por temor.

THOR:

 _(Le arrastra hasta el balcón)_ Mira, Loki. Todo Asgard estaría en penumbras, si te temiera. Mira cuánta gente pasea por las calles, nadie te teme. Tal vez no debí tirar las rosas que me mandaron entregarte. Mis celos me hicieron deshacerme de ellas. ¿Ya olvidaste acaso cómo hace tan solo dos días, todas las calles se apretujaban de gente solo para tocarte? ¿El cómo los niños gritaban tu nombre por atención? ( _aparte_ ) hasta se olvidaron de mi presencia.

LOKI:

Pero también dice que tengo encantados a todos…

THOR:

No tienes el cetro en tus manos para encantarnos y tenernos como tus monos voladores, no, Loki, no tomes en serio sus palabras, ella es quien se hechizo con la ceguera. Además, hay momentos en que terminamos golpeándonos la cabeza en los entrenamientos, ¿no crees que habríamos recobrado la razón por si estuviéramos encantados?

LOKI:

 _(Ya más relajado_ ) Oh, Thor, no sé qué decir.

THOR:

No digas nada y solo dame un beso que sellará ese mal momento que pasaste con Sif en uno romántico. Un largo infinito de amor…

LOKI:

Está bien, Thor, pero después vayamos a la sala donde nos esperan nuestros padres.

 _(Se besan)_

 _Fin del tercer acto._

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será cuando vuelva la inspiración XD**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Acto 4

Acto 4

* * *

ESCENA I

* * *

 _Odín, Frigga, Loki y Thor disfrutando de un almuerzo en el comedor real._

FRIGGA:

Loki, ¿estás bien? Tus ojos me dicen que derramaste lágrimas, ¿acaso Thor te hizo algo?

LOKI:

No, madre. No es nada.

FRIGGA:

Si estás defendiéndolo, no durará mucho. ( _Mira a Thor_ ) No hay nada que escape de mis manos. Aún puedo darle unas tundas…

LOKI:

Confía en mí, madre. No es nada.

THOR:

Es Sif. Le dijo cosas bruscas pero la detuve. Padre, como aún eres el rey, quiero que prohíbas la entrada de Sif al palacio real. Ella ni Loki deben verse.

LOKI:

No es necesario. Ella se molestó porque… la manera de enterarse que Thor y yo nos casaremos no fue la adecuada. Quiero poder acercarme más a ella porque hay cosas que debo poner en orden.

ODÍN:

Con gusto habría aceptado la propuesta de Thor, pero Loki, mi pequeño hijo, dices querer poner las cosas en orden. Tus palabras siempre tienen un principio y fin. Mientras creas que puedes manejarlo, no haré ningún cambio, pero no dudes en pedirme lo que desees.

LOKI:

Solo pido tu perdón, padre. Lamento que no solo mi pasado te haya causado problemas sino también ahora…

ODÍN:

Loki, no te castigues tanto. ¿Acaso no digo siempre que debes olvidar el pasado?

FRIGGA:

 _(A parte_ ) Seguro es Sif quien también le recuerda el pasado. Será mejor que hable con ella.

THOR:

Padre, madre, esta tarde Loki se irá conmigo a pasar la tarde en las playas cálidas de Asgard.

ODÍN:

Loki, cuida que Thor no despierte o peor aún mate a la serpiente marina que yace en las profundidades del mar. No quisiera volver a desterrarlo ( _bromea_ )

LOKI:

También cuidaré que no provoque ninguna tormenta, padre.

FRIGGA:

Bueno, Loki, disfruta tu tarde a lado de tu prometido. Que su amor florezca más. ( _Le hace señas a Odín para que salgan)_

ODÍN:

 _(A Frigga_ ) tal vez deberíamos dar un paseo también… ( _Salen)_

* * *

ESCENA II

* * *

 _Thor y Loki ya en la playa de Asgard._

LOKI:

No sabes cuánto odio que me tomes de sorpresa y salgamos volando por los cielos.

THOR:

Yo diría que lo disfrutas. "Thor, que sea caída diagonal", son siempre tus órdenes y cómo extiendes los brazos te hacen parecer un ave.

LOKI:

Bueno… es que… deberías avisar que volaremos…

THOR:

No creo que pueda hacerlo cuando me gusta verte enfadado, sorprendido, hasta cuando lloraste porque confesé mi amor por ti. Todo es bello en ti.

LOKI:

 _(Le besa_ ) ¿Por qué no intentamos esto más antes? No sabes cuán feliz habría estado en tus brazos. Sé que ahora te tengo pero… si antes habría sucedido esto, jamás habría pintado un pasado tan sucio.

THOR:

El destino quiso que nos uniéramos así, del mal al bien. Solo piensa en el momento que pasaremos ahora y los momentos más grandiosos que nos esperan.

LOKI:

Thor, ¿realmente crees que podremos ser felices? ¿Nuestra boda podrá ser llena de felicidad y amor?

THOR:

Claro que lo será. No habrá día que deje de amarte.

LOKI:

Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte.

( _Se besan_ )

THOR:

Deberíamos desnudarnos para… nadar.

LOKI:

( _Ríe_ ) nadar, dices. Pero por tu mente dices otra cosa.

THOR:

Bien me conoces.

LOKI:

Entonces pasemos una tarde "nadando".

 _( **Nadan** hasta que se pone el sol)_

 _Fin del cuarto acto._


	5. Acto 5

**¡Hola! ^o^r espero estén bien, aquí les entrego el quinto acto.**

* * *

Acto 5

* * *

ESCENA I

* * *

 _Sif y Frigga esa misma tarde. Y luego aparece Fandral._

FRIGGA:

Hola, Sif _(seria_ ). Gracias por venir.

SIF:

Si su majestad me llama, yo vengo.

FRIGGA:

Esa es una de tus cualidades que más admiré, Sif. Pero ahora no te llamo como antaño para dar un paseo, por sí piensas en ello. Te llamé para hablar de algo muy importante.

SIF:

Supongo que debería sospechar que es de Loki.

FRIGGA:

Bien sospechado.

SIF:

Ni siquiera tal vez debí sospechar sino afirmar porque en la lengua de todos está el nombre de tan repugnante ser.

FRIGGA:

Exactamente de tu vocabulario es lo que quiero hablar, tal vez no tengas opción de usar tan deshonrosas palabras pero no quiero que las uses para Loki. Es mi hijo.

SIF:

Hijo de Gigantes de Hielo, mi reina. Recuerde que lo adoptaron.

FRIGGA:

Lo quiero como si fuera mío.

SIF:

No creo que él lo quiera como a su madre.

FRIGGA:

( _Empezando a molestarse_ ) No hay madre más que yo que haya podido tener.

SIF:

Madre que puso en peligro contra Algrim, la mano derecha de Malekith

FRIGGA:

Peligro que no lo vio venir. Loki creyó que Odín estaría ahí.

SIF:

Claro, alabemos que haya intentado asesinar a Odín.

FRIGGA:

Puedes alabarlo si quieres pero Loki no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

SIF:

Sí, como no. Tenía bien planeado todo. El muy traidor…

FRIGGA:

Es por eso mismo que sigo viva, Sif, gracias a los planes de Loki.

SIF:

Mi reina ( _rogando_ ) deje que se vaya, ¿no ve que los tiene encantados a todos? Que Padre de Todo lo devuelva del lugar que lo recogió.

FRIGGA:

Una vez fui tu amiga, tu confidente, hasta te quise como a una hija. Pero no puedo permitir que hables así de Loki. Dices cosas tan crueles que lo lastimas. Si te llame es para advertirte que si Loki llora por tu causa, ten por seguro que ordenaré tu exilio. Y no hay nada que Odín me niegue. ( _Sale_ )

SIF:

 _(Sola_ ) Con que Loki ya se fue a quejar con su madre. ¡Maldito! Siempre buscando la protección de su madre y Thor. Un día, Loki, un día todos te escupirán en la cara. _(Camina de un lado a otro_ ) ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvan a desconfiar de él? ¿Qué es lo que trama con su actitud tan angelical? ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Ayúdenme a salvar a este reino de los peligros que se avecinan!

 _(Entra Fandral_ )

SIF:

No puede salirse con las suyas, debo hacer algo…

FANDRAL:

¿Hacer qué?

SIF:

¡Ah, me asustaste!

FANDRAL:

Si planeas hacerle algo a Loki, tendré que detenerte.

SIF:

¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para hablar de él cada minuto?

FANDRAL:

Mira, no sé qué estabas diciendo pero por tu bien, espero estés planeando un regalo de bodas, me enteré que ya lo sabes.

SIF:

¡Y soy la última en enterarme!

FANDRAL:

Porque andabas ignorando, descartando cualquier cosa que se dijera de Loki. Así que no culpes a nadie.

* * *

ESCENA II

* * *

 _Sif y Fandral escuchan risas de Thor y Loki_.

FANDRAL:

¿A dónde crees que vas?

SIF:

¿No es obvio?, quiero saber a dónde van, tal vez Loki intente matar a Thor.

FANDRAL:

Es absurdo cuando se aman con pasión _(le sigue)._

SIF:

Tal vez parezca eso, pero Loki es famoso por sus trucos de magia, ¿quién me dice que todo esto es un plan grande para humillar a Thor, para hacer caer Asgard en su gobierno y destruirnos?

FANDRAL:

Y ahí vas, deliras, amiga mía. Tal vez es hora de aconsejarte ir a ver a las sanadoras para que revisen tu cabeza. Hace días que dices lo mismo y lo mismo, hasta sospecho que no duermes.

 _(Thor y Loki siguen riendo alegremente, luego entran a sus aposentos. Sif y Fandral los miran escondidos por una esquina)_

SIF:

Si Loki hizo caer un hechizo en todos ustedes, ¿por qué no me afectó a mí? Tal vez soy tan fuerte que no me hace efecto o quizá es una forma de vengarse…

FANDRAL:

No seas tonta, aunque si fuera un hechizo sería genial poder vivir siempre así. ¿Ahora a dónde crees que vas?, ¿no ves lo bajo que puedes caer al interrumpir sus aposentos, aposentos de Loki?

SIF:

Quiero escuchar de qué hablan. No interrumpiré. No si no es necesario.

 _(Fandral no tiene de otra que seguir a su amiga. Ambos ponen las orejas detrás de las grandes puertas para escuchar al otro lado. Y hablan en voz baja, tan baja que apenas se comprenden)_

FANDRAL:

Tal vez debería irme.

SIF:

Te equivocas si crees que te detendré.

FANDRAL:

Ya Sif, vámonos, ¿y si salen?

SIF:

Ya dije que solo escucharé nada más.

LOKI:

 _(Detrás de las puertas)_ Thor, ¿acaso jamás puedes quedar satisfecho? Acabamos de hacerlo en la playa.

THOR:

 _(No se logra escuchar)…_

FANDRAL:

Creo que violamos una conversación privada.

SIF:

Calla de una vez que me concentro en la conversación.

 _(Se escuchan besos entre risas)_

FANDRAL:

 _(Siempre hablando en voz baja)_ No creo que estén hablando.

SIF:

Ya lo harán.

FANDRAL:

Hablar no creo, pero hacer otra cosa… tal vez.

SIF:

 _(A parte)_ El día que caigas, Loki, ese día me vengaré también de los besos que le robas a Thor, besos que debería ser yo quien…

FANDRAL:

¿Qué dices? No te escucho.

SIF:

A ti, nada.

 _LOKI:_

 _Ahh… nf… con calma._

 _THOR:_

 _Lo siento… pero eres tan provocador… (jadea)_

FANDRAL:

Ya es suficiente, seguirlos ya fue una mala idea pero escucharlos ya es…

SIF:

Que te calles.

 _(Empiezan a escucharse gemidos de Loki, y cada vez suben más de tono y los jadeos de Thor también dejan en claro a ambos espías que detrás de las puertas los dos prometidos están pasando un momento lleno de pasión)_

FANDRAL:

Yo mejor me voy, tal vez ni me aparezca en dos días porque no podré verlos a la cara después de haberlos escuchado _. (Sale)_

SIF:

Ahora que estoy sola, tal vez debería llorar de rabia. ¿Por qué Loki puede conseguir lo que quiere? Tal vez yo habría podido conseguir lo que quisiera si hubiera tenido aún aquella cabellera rubia que tanto cautivaba a todos, y más a Thor. Pero Loki… _(Escucha la voz de Loki pidiendo más)_ ¡Qué descaro! ¡Acostarse con aquel a quien llamaba hermano! Ya me haré cargo de ponerle fin no solo a tus hechizos sino a tu vida. _(Se pone de pie)_ Esta misma noche viajaré para averiguar cómo desaparecerte _(Sale cuando en los aposentos ya no se escuchan ya nada más)._

 _Fin del quinto acto._

* * *

 **Sí, sé que es un descaro mío haber escrito eso porque los espié también 7u7* tal vez no me aparezca igual que Fandral por una semana jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que no habrá lemmon explicito, porque me da penita escribirlo.**

 **Saludos,**

 **MP**


	6. Acto 6

**Hora de aclarar dudas entre los personajes 7u7r**

* * *

Acto 6

* * *

ESCENA I

 _Después de muchos días:_

 _Una mañana en la sala de dos semanas para la boda._

 _Loki y los tres guerreros._

FANDRAL:

Tal vez no debería decir esto faltando ya tan poco para la boda, pero Loki, te ves radiante. ¡Cada día pareces florecer más!

LOKI:

Gracias, Fandral. Sólo que no te escuche Thor.

FANDRAL:

No me importaría que me diera una paliza cuando siempre me escuches y creas mis palabras.

HOGUN:

Pero Loki, dinos ¿por qué nos llamaste tan urgentemente?

VOLSTAGG:

No sabía dónde había dejado mi arma así que traje esta espada y eso que no son lo mío. Pero temía que te pasara algo. No sabes como loco que corrimos los tres. Nos alegramos que estés sano y salvo pero no debiste mandar a ese guardia que habla como un brujo de malos augurios.

LOKI:

Lo siento, pero quería decirles algo antes de que me casara. Pero quería que Sif estuviera aquí. Mandé llamarla también pero el guardia me dijo que hace una semana que no está en Asgard. ¿Saben dónde pudo haberse ido?

HOGUN:

Quizá fue a Vanaheim, ya sabes que ahí tiene muchos amigos también. Quizá le haga bien estar lejos por unos días más.

FANDRAL:

Estoy de acuerdo con Hogun.

LOKI:

Bueno, tal vez cuando llegue hable con ella.

VOLSTAGG:

Solo dinos que lo que nos dirás no es nada malo.

LOKI:

Al contrario. Es un pasado. Quizá se molesten pero necesito que sepan porqué hice aquello que los alejo de mí.

FANDRAL:

Loki, no es necesario que nos hables si te lastima, sabemos muy bien que tus travesuras a veces fueron muy lejos pero siempre se solucionaron. Ahora todo está bien. No es necesario que…

LOKI:

Yo quiero contarles, Fandral. _(Le mira fijamente)_ Sé que… aún recuerdas cómo hechicé a la mujer que más amaste para que te odiara y se fuera de tu lado. Aún recuerdo cómo te quejaste ante Odín para que me diera un castigo pero él no quiso, siempre tuvo una debilidad para castigarme. Pero ahora te diré por qué la hechicé… Ella estaba enamorada de Thor, no tenía otra opción que acercársele lentamente por medio de ti. Quería fingir tu asesinato, ella creía que así obtendría piedad de Thor y sería un gran paso para poder estar con él. Tal vez te salvé de sus locuras pero dañé tus sentimientos por eso… perdóname, Fandral. Si pudiera volver al pasado, no la hechizaría, tan sólo te diría la verdad…

FANDRAL:

( _Después de unos segundos_ ) No sé qué decir… yo sí la amé y sí me lastimaron mucho sus crueles palabras… pero ( _le mira a Loki_ ) hiciste lo correcto. Aunque me habrías dicho la verdad, no te habría creído, eras famoso por tus mentiras, pero ahora, sí te creo. Y no es necesario que te perdone, siempre supe que lo hiciste por algo. Hasta llegué a pensar que lo hiciste por celos.

LOKI:

( _Se acerca a abrazarlo_ ) No sabes cómo me preocupaba que nunca llegaras a amar a nadie nunca más. Que nunca volvieras a dirigirle a ninguna mujer una palabra. Pero…

FANDRAL:

( _Correspondiendo el abrazo_ ) Soy más feliz rodeado de mujeres, Loki. Si habría llegado a casarme con ella, tendría que dejar mi coquetería, lo mío no es encerrarme en una casa con familia sino gozar en las fiestas.

LOKI:

( _Le sonríe y ahora mira a Volstagg_ ) Volstagg, tal vez lo más sensato habría sido habértelo mostrado hace 800 años el veneno que había en tu comida, pero quería divertirme, quería verte perder la paciencia hacia mí. Sé que fue cruel y hasta es cruel en cómo te lo cuento.

VOLSTAGG:

¡Comida envenenada! ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

LOKI:

Sí, un espía. Creía que tu comida era para toda la tropa. Así que no lo tomes personal aunque ya me hice cargo de él.

VOLSTAGG:

Ya sabía que era extraño que tiraras mi comida cuando podías habérselo dado a los demás o te lo comieras tú. Pero Loki no me pidas perdón, gracias al hambre que sentía luché con todas mis fuerzas para acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra y regresar a Asgard para darme el banquete más grande de mi vida.

LOKI:

 _(Lo abraza también_ ) Sí que debería habértelo dicho. Pero me alegra saber que no te molestó tanto aquella vez como ahora lo tomas como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero lo siento, siento tanto que hayas tenido que sufrir de hambre.

VOLSTAGG:

 _(Abrazo de oso_ ) Espero que no sea el último abrazo, porque siento como una despedida jajaja

LOKI:

Nada de despedidas, pero ahora… ( _Va hacia Hogun_ ) hay algo que siempre quise hacer, y lo hice cuando pinté tu cara de un guasón. Sé que la pintura fue permanente por tres días. Pero también hay una razón. Habíamos ido a tierras malditas donde tú fuiste atacado por una maldición. Cuando vi que te aparecían marcas malditas por todo el rostro no tuve más remedio que buscar alguna salvación que pudiera librarte de tal maldición. Y encontré unas pociones que debías usarlas por tres días. Pero también estaba en mi mente divertirme así que a la poción le puse pintura permanente… todos se habrán reído pero al final…

HOGUN:

Al final también me divertí. Al primer día sí me molesté y no paraba de pensar en cómo vengarme de ti. Pero luego todo fue risas. Tal vez fueron los días donde pude sonreír con todos. ( _Extiende sus brazos para que Loki le abrace_ )

LOKI:

( _Lo abraza_ ) Entonces soy perdonando también, ¿verdad?

HOGUN:

Perdón a ti, Loki. Siempre nos salvaste a tu manera, perdónanos a nosotros por culparte y herirte con crueles palabras.

FANDRAL:

Y promete que seguirás con tus travesuras, no quisiera que Asgard se vuelva aburrida.

LOKI:

Es mi naturaleza, Fandral. Pero esta vez no haré travesuras crueles que hagan dudar de mi amistad.

ESCENA II

 _Los mismos personajes y aparecen Thor con Odín._

VOLSTAGG:

Ahora que tenemos todo en claro…

FANDRAL:

Espera. Loki, el cabello de Sif también tienen una razón por haber sido cortado, ¿verdad?

LOKI:

Sí. Pero no puedo decirles, quiero que sea ella la primera en saberlo.

HOGUN:

Seguro volverá antes de la boda. Podrás hablar con ella. Tal vez así se le pase su odio.

LOKI:

No estoy muy seguro de ello porque su cabello tal vez sí fue por celos.

( _Entran Thor y Odín_ )

FANDRAL:

Loki, te dejamos en las manos de tu futuro esposo y rey. No quisiéramos ser interrogados más tarde por qué tres hombres estaban rodeando a su preciado corderito

VOLSTAGG:

Es cierto, mejor si tampoco le cuentas de los abrazos. No sabes cómo alardea los besos que le das, las caricias y abrazos. Dice que jamás nadie podría tener la bendición de ninguno de tus abrazos siquiera así que… ya sabes.

HOGUN:

Como cada día, te visitamos a la misma hora.

 _(Salen los tres guerreros)_

ODÍN:

Entro y todos se van como si mi presencia los atemorizara.

LOKI:

Me temo que es a otro a quien temen, padre _(le mira a Thor sonriéndole)._

ODÍN:

Bueno, eso me relaja. Veo que tuviste una charla muy motivadora con ellos por la felicidad y tranquilidad que emanas.

LOKI:

Correcto.

THOR:

Padre, si no te importa, me llevaré a Loki a dar un paseo.

LOKI:

No quiero salir a pasear. Estoy cansado.

ODÍN:

Creo mejor me voy yo. Supongo que faltando tan poco para la boda, dos semanas, pues tienen algunas cosas que hablar. _(Sale)_

THOR:

Ahora que estamos solos…

LOKI:

Ni lo menciones, Thor. Estoy de tan buen humor que no quisiera que lo arruinaras con tus quejas.

THOR:

Pero son cinco días, ¡cinco días sin…!

LOKI:

¡Por favor, Thor, no exageres! Algunos necesitamos descansar si no lo sabes.

THOR:

Pero es tan extraño que duermas con toda una funda de ropas, ni siquiera me dejas tocarte, Loki, ¡tocarte! Ni nos bañamos juntos, no entiendo tu repentino cambio.

LOKI:

¡Lo que faltaba! Tener que desnudarme cada día delante de ti. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de vergüenza?

THOR:

Si me explicaras, si tan solo…

LOKI:

Ya te lo dije. Lo que pasa es que nunca me comprendes, nunca. Ya te dije que estaba cansado, que me da vergüenza, que me siento muy extraño pero sigues exigiéndome.

THOR:

¿Y por qué?, ¿no estarás enfermo?

LOKI:

Tal vez… no sé… mira, solo déjate de quejas. Sabes que puedo procrear así que por lo menos pensaste que tal vez esté…

THOR:

No lo creo.

LOKI:

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo después de tantas noches llenas de sexo?

THOR:

Sí, pero solo fueron dos meses…

LOKI:

Justamente por esto ( _señalando la cabeza de Thor_ ) no quiero hablar contigo de cosas que no captas, siempre sacándome de quicio. Hace minutos estaba tan feliz pero llegas y pisoteas mi felicidad.

THOR:

Entonces, si estás gestando… no podremos hacer el amor, ¿verdad?

LOKI:

¿No se te ocurrió otra pregunta más… tierna? Empiezo a entender que solo te importa el sexo.

THOR:

No, solo pregunto _(rascándose la nuca)._

LOKI:

Mejor me voy, no quiero discutir más. No deseo tener que echarte de mis aposentos.

THOR:

Loki, no te vayas _(le toma de la mano y ruega con ojos de cachorro_ ) sabes que soy muy tonto pero debes saber que me preocupo por todo, y si estás gestando, tienes que darme órdenes de qué hacer y qué no hacer. Quiero que sea perfecto tu primer embarazo. Y por lo visto aún no sabes si realmente estás…

LOKI:

Esta tarde iré a ver a las sanadoras…

THOR:

Iremos juntos.

LOKI:

Es lo más inteligente que hayas podido decir hasta ahora ( _lo besa feliz_ )

 _Fin del sexto acto._


	7. Acto 7

HOLA, LAMENTO ACTUALIZAR RECIÉN PERO NO SÉ CÓMO DIABLOS OLVIDÉ ACTUALIZAR AQUÍ MIENTRAS EN LAS DEMÁS PÁGINAS SÍ LO HACÍA :'V ME SIENTO RETRASADA XD pero aquí les traigo las continuaciones

* * *

.

* * *

Acto 7 ESCENA I

 _Frigga, Odín, Loki y Thor en los cuartos de sanación. Loki está recostado en una cama_ _mientras dos sanadoras activan ondas doradas mágicas para ver su estado de salud._

FRIGGA:

Escuché que discutían. Espero que no hayan llegado demasiado lejos como para golpearse.

LOKI:

No madre. Solo era lo típico: Thor casándome de mis casillas.

ODÍN:

Pues ahora que Loki esté gestando no debes hacerle renegar, Thor.

LOKI:

Tal vez no, padre. Quizá solo esté engordando…

ODÍN:

No importa, debe aprender a comportarse contigo.

SANADORA 1º:

Majestades, siento la interrupción pero ya lo detectamos.

FRIGGA:

Detectar qué.

SANADORA 2º:

 _(Con una sonrisa)_ Mi reina, mi rey… serán abuelos dentro de seis meses.

SANADORA 1º:

Loki lleva dos meses de embarazo.

 _(Todos se emocionan, Thor está tan feliz que le hace sentar a Loki para abrazarlo y ríe de felicidad)_

FRIGGA:

¿Acaso no es ésta la mejor noticia? ¡Oh, Loki! ¡Un hijo!

ODÍN:

Ahora mismo daré las buenas nuevas a todos los reinos. ¡Yo, Padre de Todo tendré un nieto! _(Sonríe)_

LOKI:

Oh, padre aún no. Que sea después de la boda. Ya es suficiente que todos me feliciten por la boda… _(A Thor)_ nos vas a asfixiar si sigues abrazándonos tan fuerte.

THOR:

Cierto _(le besa muchas beses en todo el rostro)_ no sabes lo feliz que estoy, un hijo, Loki, ¡un hijo! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacer realidad todo!

LOKI:

Hay algo que todos ignoramos, tal vez no sea un niño.

SANADORA 2º:

Sí, el príncipe Loki tiene razón. Tal vez sea su intuición de madre _(Loki tose como queriendo tapar la palabra madre)_ pero es niña. Hemos visto no solo una niña fuerte y saludable sino una niña con un poder dorado.

SANADORA 1º:

Su poder muestra los mismos rayos que Thor una vez mostró de niño.

LOKI:

Será una diosa del trueno, me temo que ya te quitarán el título, Thor.

ODÍN:

Tal vez sea más digna de usar el Mjolnir que Thor.

FRIGGA:

Y sea muy inteligente como Loki.

THOR:

 _(Sin importarle las bromas)_ Lo bueno es que ya se parece a mí. Las sanadoras ya lo dijeron. Esperaré a que mi nena nazca para cargarla y contarle todas las batallas que presencie. Debe saber mis triunfos…

LOKI:

Estoy seguro que serás un gran padre, Thor.

THOR:

Ambos, Loki, ambos seremos los mejores padres. Lucharemos por serlo.

FRIGGA:

Thor, cariño, es cuando ahora debes poner más atención a Loki.

ODÍN:

Cierto, Loki necesitará cuidados por su embarazo. Tendrá antojos y sin importar la hora que sea debes conseguir lo que te pide. Y no debes exigirle nada y tampoco irritarlo. Estos meses estará muy sensible, llorará con facilidad, se enojará también con facilidad.

THOR:

Bueno, no veo que sea algo nuevo. Loki siempre está…

LOKI:

 _(Dándole un codazo_ ) Pero ahora será más seguido,

ODÍN:

Entonces, hasta que pase la boda nadie se enterará…

LOKI:

No. Los tres guerreros y Sif lo harán. Pero luego los demás… no.

FRIGGA:

Me parece lo correcto. _(A Odín_ ) Además se inquietará saber que todos saben que puede procrear.

ODÍN:

No hay nada que pueda negar a ustedes dos. Siempre convenciéndome con cualquier pequeña cosa _. (Los abraza a ambos_ ) Loki, felicidades, realmente no solo alegras a este viejo sino también el futuro venidero.

ESCENA II

 _Sala de Asgard. Los tres guerreros que fueron llamados urgentemente. Loki, Thor, Odín y Frigga. Se saludan._

THOR:

¡Amigos, Loki está…!

LOKI:

 _(Interrumpiéndole)_ Siempre tan directo, al menos deberías hacerles adivinar.

FANDRAL:

Por las caras tan felices supongo que no debo seguir preocupado porque haya pasado algo malo.

THOR:

¡Mis amigos! Todo lo contrario. ¡He aquí que les tenemos buenas noticias!

LOKI:

Queremos compartir nuestra dicha con ustedes aunque falta Sif pero en cuanto llegue se la diremos también.

VOLSTAGG:

¿A parte de la boda qué noticia más puede ser tan dichosa?

LOKI:

 _(Tocándose el vientre)_ tal vez que…

FANDRAL:

Esperen, esperen… _(toma aire)_ no estarán insinuando que…

THOR:

¡Así es, Loki espera un bebé!

VOLSTAGG:

Bien… supongo que antes de la noticia quieren hacernos un chiste jajaja _(finge reír)_

LOKI:

Es en serio _(levanta su abrigo y se ve el pequeño levantamiento de su pancita)_ será una niña, una princesita. Esta tarde fuimos a asegurar si estaba realmente gestando o solo engordaba.

FANDRAL:

¡Por los dioses! ¿Estás diciendo que puedes procrear? ¡Oh, Loki, que maravillosa noticia será para Asgard al saberse que tendrán un heredero! ¡Perdona, una heredera!

HOGUN:

Su sangre jotun le da tantos beneficios, una bendición amigo, ¡en hora buena! Espero permitas que la llamemos sobrina.

LOKI:

Claro, ustedes serán sus tíos. Sus segundos padres que la instruirán.

VOLSTAGG:

Empiezo a creer que soy el único sin digerir esto… me es complicado aceptar que es real esto que escucho pero no impide que esté feliz por ti, estoy seguro que serás una gran madre… padre, perdón. Y ella será dichosa y orgullosa por tener dos padres poderosos: un Dios del Trueno y un Dios de las Travesuras.

FANDRAL:

Dios de la Magia, diría.

LOKI:

¡Ya siento la felicidad que nos dará mi pequeña!

THOR:

Nuestra pequeña, Loki. Llenará este casa con felicidad, más felicidad de la que ya gozamos ( _le besa las manos)_

FRIGGA:

No olviden que sus abuelos estaremos ahí para verla crecer y darle todos los caprichos.

ODÍN:

Tal vez estoy demasiado viejo pero no impedirá enseñarle todo cuanto enseñé a mis hijos.

HOGUN:

¿Y cómo la llamarán?

THOR:

Bueno, estaba pensando…

LOKI:

Thor, deja que sea yo quien decida su nombre. Me prometí que si sería niño, tú tendrías el derecho de ponerle nombre pero es niña, quiero ser yo quien tenga ese derecho. Además ya lo había pensado desde antes.

ODÍN:

Me asombran tanto las palabras de Loki, siempre piensa con pulcritud. Thor, ¿qué responderás? _(A parte)_ espero no me decepciones negándole.

THOR:

Bueno, siempre y cuando esté de acuerdo.

FANDRAL:

Thor, aunque no estés de acuerdo debes respetar su decisión, además es nuestro chico inteligente. Seguro escogió un hermoso nombre con el mejor significado que podamos imaginar. Tal vez se llame: ¡Nerthus, que posee una naturaleza infinita! o quizá: ¡Fulla que dará nombre a la feminidad completa! Pero escuchemos a Loki, ansío saber el nombre.

 _(Todos miran atentos a Loki, esperando cautivarse con el nombre)_

LOKI:

Yo deseo que se llame… Sif.

 _(Todos se quedan sorprendidos, no pueden articular ningún sonido. Solo después de unos minutos todos lo atacan.)_

FANDRAL:

¿Por qué la llamarías Sif?

VOLSTAGG:

No quisiera meterme en esto, pero creo que es una mala idea.

HOGUN:

Mejor si piensas en otro nombre.

FRIGGA:

Loki, no puedes ponerle Sif a tu hija. ¡Es como si quisieras vengarte!

THOR:

Tal vez será mejor que yo decida el nombre.

LOKI:

No, yo…

ODÍN:

¡Silencio! _(Todos se callan)_ apenas dijo el nombre y ya lo atacan, ¿por qué no escuchar las razones que Loki debe tener?

LOKI:

Gracias, padre. _(Empieza a explicarles a todos con palabras sinceras_ ) Yo, yo sé que Sif me odia. Yo también le hice mucho mal, tal vez le hice más mal a ella que a cualquiera que esté aquí presente. Pero ella también me hizo mucho daño, muchas veces hice travesuras crueles por su… causa. Llegué a odiarla mucho pero ahora… Si pongo el mismo nombre a mi hija es para demostrar que yo no la odio ya. Aunque no me pida perdón de las cosas que me dijo o hizo, yo la perdono….

 _(Otra vez todos en silencio)_

THOR:

Pero Sif tal vez no…

LOKI:

Sé que ella creerá que lo hago por venganza, pero es mi hija. No podría odiarla como tampoco usarla a modo de venganza hacia ella…

FANDRAL:

Me temo que es una mala idea, Loki. ¡No sabes lo loca que está! No es correcto.

LOKI:

Lo sé, pero será un homenaje hacia ella, tal vez no es la forma correcta de pedir su perdón pero ya lo decidí.

FRIGGA:

Yo te apoyo, hablaré con ella para que entienda tus sentimientos.

LOKI:

No, y escuchen todos, nadie debe enterarse que espero un bebé, no después de la boda, a Sif se lo diré yo mismo.

ODÍN:

Yo respeto tus decisiones, Loki. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, estaré a tu disposición. Si mi nieta es llamada Sif, Sif la llamaré. No hay nada más dichoso que esperar su nacimiento.

 _(Los tres guerreros no se sienten muy cómodos pero apoyan la decisión de Loki)_

THOR:

Será una gran guerrera _(le toma de la mano a Loki)_

LOKI:

¿Lo crees, crees que puede serlo? Me gustaría que Sif la entrenara…

 _(Se hace un silencio incómodo, y se despiden los tres guerreros. Thor se lleva a Loki a sus aposentos para que descansen)_

 _Fin del séptimo acto._


	8. Acto 8

ACTO 8 ESCENA I

 _Después de una semana:_

 _Loki, sentado un sillón en la sala, espera a Sif que había informado su llegada a los guardias y había pedido ver a Loki. Está tan nervioso como también feliz de volver a verla._

LOKI:

 _(Solo)_ Cualquier minuto, Sif cruzará la puerta. Por lo que escuché se la veía feliz. Quizá se enamoró de alguien en su aventura solitaria. En cuanto entre no sabré cómo comportarme. Quizá lo más adecuado sea decirle que la extrañé aunque suene raro. Pero de echarla de menos, sí lo hice. Y si está de tan buen humor le diré por qué le corté el cabello hace siglos. Y si me perdona, le diré, sólo entonces le diré que estoy esperando un bebé. Y si también sigue de buen humor, le diré que se llamará Sif. Estoy seguro que le agradará saber que la princesa de Asgard tendrá su nombre. Además le pediré que sea su madrina, sí, su madrina y no solo una tía. ¡Cuán feliz seríamos todos!

 _(Las puertas se abren dejando entrar a Sif que trae dos tazas en las dos manos. Viene vestida casualmente con un vestido. Las puertas se cierran)_

SIF:

¡Loki! ¿Cómo has estado? _(sonríe fingidamente pero es difícil notarlo)_ ¡Pero que diferente te noto!

LOKI:

¡Sif, bienvenida! Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo. Y…

SIF:

He oído que me echaste de menos, ¿por qué será?

 _(Se sienta frente a Loki poniendo las dos tazas a la mesita sin ofrecérselo)_

LOKI:

Sí, Sif, te echamos de menos, en especial yo. No sabes cuánto siento…

SIF:

 _(Le interrumpe dándole una taza recién)_ Oh, Loki, no te disculpes. Toma, traje algunos suvenires de Midgard, luego te los traeré, pero no pude detenerme a prepararte este café tan delicioso que encontré allí.

LOKI:

Gracias. No sabía que habías ido a Midgard. _(Ve que está helado_ ) Vaya… está frío…

SIF:

Es mucho más dulce así.

LOKI:

Bueno _, (toma un sorbo)_ sí, está _dulce (le sonríe y aparte para él mismo)_ está amargo, quizá sea porque está frío. Lo tendré que tomar para no enfadarla.

SIF:

¿Y… qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? Espero que no hayan cancelado la boda _(finge preocupación)_ hasta traje un regalo para la boda. _(A parte cuando Loki le da otro sorbo al café)_ ¡Toma, toma, toma! Lo bien que te hará después jajaja

LOKI:

No… no lo cancelamos _(sorprendido de verla preocupada)_ además quería hablar contigo antes de casarme, si es que quisieras escucharme… ( _Siente un pequeño escalofrío en su interior)_

SIF:

Oh, no hay problema, dime qué es de lo que quieres hablarme. _(A parte)_ Jamás me perdería verte morir lentamente con el veneno que le puse a tu café. Te destrozará lentamente desde el interior. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme que nadie te salve.

LOKI:

Sé que me odias por haber cortado tu cabello, tu rubio cabello. Y quisiera que supieras por qué.

SIF:

Adelante, Loki, me gustaría saberlo. _(A parte)_ ¡Como si no lo supiera! ¡Fueron celos!

LOKI:

Yo… _(Siente una molestia en su pecho pero sigue adelante)_ yo sí lo hice por celos. Odiaba que Thor te mirara con deseo… pero también lo hice para salvar tu… dignidad… _(Tose unos segundos)_ todos los guerreros hablaban de ti.

SIF:

¿Y qué decían, que era bella? ¿Por eso cortaste mi cabello? _(A parte)_ Jajaja pero mírate, Loki. ¡Seguro ya todos están despertando de tu encantamiento! Nadie se dará cuenta siquiera de tu muerte después de esto.

LOKI:

Decían obscenidades _(toma otro sorbo del café para aplacar su garganta seca)_ , sabía que planeaban atacarte. Los detuve. Thor también dijo querer pasar una noche contigo…

SIF:

Bien podrías haberlo dejado. Yo misma lo deseaba _(ya no oculta su amabilidad fingida)_

LOKI:

No, Sif. ¿No entiendes que solo querían usarte como a cualquier… prostituta? _(Tose más y empieza a sospechar)_

SIF:

¿Hasta ahora mentirás? Y eso que se termina el tiempo.

LOKI:

 _(Cae de su silla al piso tosiendo y escupe sangre)_ ¿Qué diablos…?

SIF:

Vamos, ¿qué más me dirás? ¡Quiero escuchar al gran dios de las travesuras, a la sangre sucia, al adefesio de los gigantes!

LOKI:

No… _(Escupe más sangre mientras un dolor punzante empieza a atacarle)_ ¿Qué me diste… de beber? _(Escupe más sangre)_ ¡Noooo! _(Empezando a sollozar)_

SIF:

¿Se terminaron tus mentiras? ¿Solo sobraron lágrimas? Tal vez te sea doloroso dejar este hermoso reino fuera de tus deseos de gobernarlo. Lástima que el trono jamás te corresponderá.

LOKI:

 _(Agarrándose de los pies de Sif)_ Mi… _(Tose)_ salva… a… mi… _(No deja de derramar lágrimas mientras intenta pronunciar palabras pero el dolor y la sangre que sale le impide)_ n…no…

ESCENA II

 _Sif y Loki, luego Thor con los tres guerreros._

SIF:

Ya quiero ver cómo todo el reino se alegra de tu muerte. ¡Muere de una vez! Debiste haberte tomado todo el café de un trago, así no habrías tardado tanto.

 _(Las puertas se abren dejando entrar a Thor con los tres guerreros, estaba sonriente pero cambia radicalmente su semblante al ver a Loki moribundo)_

THOR:

¡No, no, no! ¿Pero qué le hiciste? ¡SIF! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? _(La empuja)_

SIF:

¡Salvo el reino de las manos de Loki!

THOR:

 _(No puede evitarlo y la golpea)_ ¡Más te vale decirme qué le hiciste ahora mismo o no tendré compasión en destrozarte toda la cara! _(la amenaza)_

SIF:

 _(Asustada)_ Le di un café… envenenado. Pero vaya que no muere el muy cretino.

THOR:

 _(Pierde el control y la empuja bruscamente y derrama lágrimas levantando a Loki con sus brazos y le susurra)_ No se vayan… Loki, no se vayan… por favor.

 _(Sale para llevarlo al cuarto de sanación)_

SIF:

¿No se vayan? ¿A quién más se supone que le hablaba?

FANDRAL:

¡Eres la peor escoria que haya podido conocer!

VOLSTAGG:

¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra! Dejamos de ser tus amigos.

HOGUN:

¡Si Loki no sale bien de ésta, tendrás que escapar porque juro por mi vida que te perseguiré hasta matarte!

SIF:

Vamos, chicos, no pueden decirlo en serio. ¡Es Loki! Seguro sabía que envenené el café y fingió tomarlo…

FANDRAL:

No lo creo. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo triste que estaba por tu ausencia? ¿Qué sentiste tú cuando compartió su felicidad con nosotros pero te echaba de menos?

VOLSTAGG:

¡Oh dioses, no permitan que Loki se nos vaya! _(gime y sale hacia el cuarto de sanación)_

HOGUN:

Loki nunca fue malo, tú acabas de convertirte lo que todos creían de Loki. _(Sale detrás de Volstagg hacia el cuarto de sanación)_

SIF:

 _(Se masajea la mejilla que Thor le golpeó)_ Es obvio que fingía, quería verme ahí para alardear su relación con Thor… _(Siente que de algo se perdió)_

FANDRAL:

¿Dinos, cuando llegaste, cómo te trató Loki, qué te dijo? Seguro te dio la bienvenida, ¿te dijo algo? ¿No te habrá intentado explicar por qué cortó tu "precioso" cabello dorado? ¿Sabías siquiera cómo los guardias hablaban morbosidades por tu cabello? ¡Bien sé que Loki hizo lo correcto al cortártelo o ahora mismo no estarías aquí, en esta sala, siendo una de las mejores guerreras!

SIF:

Thor me amaba. Loki lo alejó de mí.

FANDRAL:

¡Eres tan tonta! ¡Ilusa! Thor jamás te amo, Loki no quería que se te rompiera el corazón el día que Thor se aprovechara de ti y te dejara. Al cortarte el cabello, Loki unió vuestra amistad. ¿Acaso olvidaste cómo Thor empezó a ser tu amigo? ¡Gracias al corte de tu cabellera! Sin Loki estarías sola…

SIF:

 _(Siente un nudo en la garganta dándose cuenta)_ No puede ser…

FANDRAL:

Y una cosa más… Loki está esperando una niña. Está gestando…

SIF:

¿Qué? _(Petrificada_ ) Entonces el veneno…

 _(Desde los aposentos se escucha un grito desgarrador de Loki, todo aquel que lo escucha no puede evitar llorar. Volstagg entra decaído)_

VOLSTAGG:

Acaba de perder… a la niña _(solloza)_

FANDRAL:

 _(Respira profundamente cerrando los ojos)_ ¿Sif, sabías que Loki había decidido llamarla cómo tú? Sí, se habría llamado Sif como muestra de que te perdonaba a ti también _. (Se le quiebra la voz)_

SIF:

 _(Gime escuchando los llantos de Loki y no puede evitar llorar)_ ¿Pero qué hice?

 _Fin del octavo acto._


	9. Acto 9

Acto 9

* * *

ESCENA I

 _Pasa una semana, es el día que supuestamente debería ser la boda. Todo el reino está de luto, mientras en la mitad de la plaza principal de Asgard está Sif atada a un poste. A su alrededor hay gente. Todos la abuchean, le tiran lo que tengan en mano. Ella no se queja. Después de la muerte de la princesa, todo el reino es informado de tal desdicha, aún en contra de Loki, que rogó se mantuviera en secreto, como también había cancelado la boda, no solo por su salud sino por la reciente muerte de su hija. No hay ser vivo que no sienta ganas de estrangular a Sif._

 _La escena se centra en los aposentos de Loki, un amplio lugar donde dos doncellas hacen el aseo habitual del lugar mientras Loki está sentado a lo lejos, en un rincón mirando la nada. Las doncellas hablan en voz baja._

DONCELLA 1º:

Pero mira el estado de nuestro príncipe. Es mi primera semana trabajando aquí y ya siento tocar su tristeza.

DONCELLA 2º:

¿Y qué esperabas? Acaba de perder a su criatura por la odiosa de Sif. Desde antes siempre le estuvo causando problemas, ya decía yo que un día haría una locura y aquí está el resultado.

DONDELLA 1º:

¡Qué dolor! Mi príncipe, aquel travieso, cayó en una trampa.

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Sacudiendo un mantel)_ ¡Una trampa de muerte! ¡Imagínate que el príncipe también hubiera muerto! ¡Pero gracias a los dioses que pudo sacarse el veneno!

DONCELLA 1º:

 _(Doblando las ropas)_ Debería comer algo nuestro príncipe, míralo, está más delgado

DONCELLA 2º:

Le robaron a su hija, su día de boda, su felicidad. Le robaron todo. Entiendo sus sentimientos de no querer nada.

DONCELLA 1º:

Dime qué pasó después de la muerte de la princesa. Sabes que soy nueva.

DONCELLA 2º:

Pasar, nada más que lágrimas. Loki estaba loco de sufrimiento. Llamó a todos traidores. Su magia se descontrolaba. Tuvieron que dormirlo. Una vez en ese estado, Odín mandó la detención de Sif.

DONCELLA 1º:

Y lo fácil que debió ser cuando estaba cerca.

DONCELLA 2º:

¿Fácil? ( _con ironía_ ) ¡Fácil sería atrapar una mosca! Sif escapó de los guardias. Estuvieron tres días buscándola. En cuanto a esos tres días, Loki ya estaba despierto y pedía que no le hicieran nada a Sif. Todos supieron que nuestro príncipe perdió la razón para defender a esa escoria. Así que ordenaron su ejecución. Y ahí la tienes, atada en el poste de la plaza principal donde todos pueden ver a la asesina de nuestra princesa.

DONCELLA 1º:

¿Y cuando la ejecutarán?

DONCELLA 2º:

Hoy mismo se la ejecutaría si Loki, nuestro príncipe que yace ahí sentado, no detuviera la orden de nuestro Rey.

DONCELLA 1º:

¿Cómo puede detener eso si ni siquiera parece tener voz? Lo vi comer apenas un bocado por día, y si me estoy volviendo loca, pues loca me volveré cuando escucho sus llantos en las noches. Y si estoy viendo alucinaciones, alucinaciones veré si veo cómo ha dejado de tener a Thor a su lado.

DONCELLA 2º:

Ni loca ni ciega te estás volviendo, a no ser que yo también. Pero es verdad lo que dices, solo para pedir tiempo por la vida de Sif tiene voz. Tal vez quiere recuperarse para hacerla sufrir en el dolor infinito hasta su muerte él mismo.

DONCELLA 1º:

Eso espero. Sólo él puede vengarse de su hija con todo su poder.

DONCELLA 2º:

Venganza, no venganza. Thor debería ya haber ordenado la ejecución, hasta Padre de Todo que es rey. Pero como siempre se ha sabido, Odín estima mucho los caprichos del príncipe. Sif debe estar riéndose atada en el poste mientras planea escapar para terminar con su plan de matar a Loki.

DONCELLA1º:

¡Calla! ¡Eso es inaudito! Tendré que hacer guardia en las puertas o mejor aún, iré a vigilar a Sif. No podemos permitir que intente otro asesinato.

DONCELLA 2º:

Bien lo has dicho. Hay guardias por doquier. No podrá entrar. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Loki intente no solo cancelar la boda, como ya lo hizo, si no… ( _Suspira)_ tal vez quiera abandonar el reino.

 _(Las dos doncellas terminan su trabajo y salen)_

ESCENA II

 _Después de un breve silencio, entran los reyes. Loki tampoco voltea a verlos. Y después entra Thor._

FRIGGA:

Loki, cariño, ¿estás mejor? Mira el día que hace hoy…

LOKI:

 _(La interrumpe con voz muerta)_ Estupendo día para ejecutar a Sif.

FRIGGA:

Todo lo contrario, un excelente día para ir a dar una vuelta.

LOKI:

Y ver cómo el pueblo la maltrata.

ODÍN:

No hables así, hijo mío. Tu madre bien me rogó porque hiciera caso a tus deseos de no ejecutar a Sif. Por mí estaría colgando su cabeza en la entrada de Asgard.

FRIGGA:

 _(A Odín)_ Comprende que tiene un motivo para mantenerla con vida. Sabes que siempre hace lo correcto.

ODÍN:

Lo correcto habría sido que prohibiera su entrada hace dos semanas, aun cuando Loki no lo quiso y así nada de esto… nada de esto… habría pasado _(se le oprime el corazón)_ Loki, levántate y vuelve a ser tú mismo. Ordena lo que harás con Sif. Todos deseamos tu recuperación, no nos importa lo que le suceda a ésa.

LOKI:

¿Por qué no me castigas, padre? Mira dónde he caído con mi bondad, tienes razón sobre haberle prohibido la entrada pero tenía la fe, la esperanza de ganarme su amistad… _(Solloza)_

 _(Entra Thor)_

FRIGGA:

 _(Afligida)_ Loki, permite que nosotros tomemos la responsabilidad del castigo de Sif. Así tendrás las manos limpias. Por favor, no sabes cuanta ira nació dentro de mí por la muerte de mi nieta. Permite que lo descargue y lo enfríe con la sangre de Sif.

LOKI:

Mi hija se habría llamado Sif _(llora también cubriéndose la cara_ )

THOR:

 _(Se acerca a Loki y deposita una mano en su hombro)_ Loki, otra vez encerrado aquí no te hará bien, ven conmigo. Te llevaré donde quieras, si quieres escapar de aquí, iré contigo pero debes tomar una decisión.

LOKI:

Es mi culpa… _(Habla con voz entrecortada)_ por mi culpa mi hija murió. Ojalá nunca hubiera lastimado a nadie antes.

THOR:

No es tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa aquí.

LOKI:

Perdí a mi hija… ( _Habla sin escuchar a nadie)_ mis acciones del pasado la reclamaron _(llora apartando la mano de Thor)_

 _(Se guarda silencio por unos minutos. Los reyes se miran)_

FRIGGA:

Loki, venimos a informarte solo una cosa _(se limpia las lágrimas que no pudo evitar retenerlas y le mira a Odín para que hable por ella)_

ODÍN:

Antes de la puesta de sol, Sif morirá. Y no me importa que implores por su vida. El pueblo quiere justicia con sangre.

LOKI:

Bien. _(Se pone de pie y entra al baño)_ ¡A ver si mi hija revive con su muerte! _(grita desde dentro)_

FRIGGA:

¡Pero qué desgracias nos ha caído! ¿Qué podemos hacer para remediar este dolor? Ni la propia Sif podría.

 _(Los reyes salen)_

 _(Thor entra al baño donde Loki se había metido a la tina con su ropa)_

THOR:

Al menos desnúdate.

LOKI:

¿Thor, qué puedo hacer _? (Le mira con los ojos empañados_ ) ¡Ayúdame! No sé qué hacer con Sif.

THOR:  
Manda ejecutarla o si deseas su destierro.

LOKI:

 _(Llora)_ No quiero que termine así.

THOR:

Escucha, Loki, era también mi hija. No sufres solo tú. Estábamos tan ilusionados por su nacimiento. ¡Ilusionados! Desearía que todo fuera un sueño ( _derrama lágrimas_ ) y desde su muerte, has cambiado, pero no al que quería gobernar Midgard ni al que quería matarme, pareciera que no solo perdí a mi hija, sino que también a ti. Y déjame decirte que si te pierdo… yo…

LOKI:

 _(Le abraza sin importar que le moje y llora en el cuello del rubio_ ) Lo siento, lo siento Thor.

THOR:

No me alejes de ti. Quiero sufrir a tu lado… _(Le abraza fuertemente)_ y si no comes, yo también dejaré de comer.

LOKI:

Mi… amor _(le susurra al oído_ ) siempre quisiste que te dijera algo lindo _(llora_. _Thor suspira y sonríe tristemente. Se abrazan en silencio por unos segundos_ ) Antes de que terminen el día… quiero hablar con Sif. No sé qué haré con ella pero quiero verla esta tarde aquí.

ESCENA III

 _En la plaza principal. Sif está atada en un poste. Está sola, los aldeanos son retirados del lugar por los guardias. Hace presencia Hela y los tres guerreros vienen a llevársela ante Loki._

 _Sif viste el mismo vestido que había usado el día que le dio de beber veneno a Loki. Está hecha un desastre por las constantes cosas que le arrojan, desde tomates hasta piedras._

SIF:

 _(Habla para ella misma con una voz sin vida mirando las calles)_ Las calles son tan tristes, donde sea que mire hay madres que lloran la pérdida del bebé de Loki. Y todo por mi culpa. Hasta los que vienen a escupirme con sus insultos son más desdichados. Todos extrañan al Dios de las Travesuras. Desde aquel día ni siquiera sale. Nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera pude verlo los tres días que me mantuve escondida para hablar con él.

 _(Ve al otro lado a una niña pequeña que camina despreocupada hacia su casa)_

SIF:

 _(Sif imagina que la princesa tenía todo el derecho de vivir)_ ¿Pero qué hice? ¡Oh, Loki, si tan solo hubieras mandado mi muerte con gusto lo aceptaría! ¡Si mandaras mi exilio con gusto lo aceptaría también! Te juro que jamás buscaría un hogar donde vivir más solo vagar por los desiertos _(Solloza)_ ¡Aunque no esperaras la niña, fue mi error intentar asesinarte! Toda Asgard guarda luto por tu hija que con tu amabilidad y buen corazón la habías proclamado como Sif. _(Llora)_ ¡Si hay alguien que puede ponerle fin a mi vida que lo haga! _(Grita hacia el cielo)_

 _(El sol se pone y cerca aparece una neblina formando un cuerpo)_

HELA:

Nadie suele clamar a la muerte _(ríe maquiavélicamente)_

 _(La conversación entre la diosa de la muerte y Sif es secreta. Nadie puede ver a Hela_ _pero Sif sí)_

 _Después…_

 _Aparecen los tres guerreros, la ven inclinada, Fandral al verla no puede controlar su rabia y se adelanta rápido._

FANDRAL:

¡He aquí, lady Sif! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya recuperaste tu dorada cabellera matando a la princesa? ¿Ya lo celebraste con Thor en tus brazos? ¿Acaso ya todo el reino aclama victoria?

 _(Sif permanece en silencio sin mirarlo mientras intenta ignorarlo)_

FANDRAL:

¡Eres tan despreciable, tan cínica! ¡Ojalá pudiera ser yo el privilegiado de matarte, asesinarte y despedazarte!

 _(Hogun y Volstagg llegan y la miran con odio y le desencadenan para que les siga. No quieren hablarle)_

FANDRAL:

Jamás volveremos a llamarte nuestra amiga, Sif, JAMÁS. ¡No sólo mataste a la niña, mataste a Loki en vida!

SIF:

¡Basta! _(Cae de rodillas)_ ¡No puedo más! _(gime_ ) ¡Insúltame todo lo que quieras pero no me recuerdes a Loki y la niña! Fui ciega, ¡TONTA!

FANDRAL:

¡Eres de lo peor! Bien sabes que hoy era la dichosa boda, el día de la unión de dos príncipes que se amaban con pasión pero llegaste tú y lo arruinaste. Loki… Loki canceló la boda… _(Se aflige)_ Yo lo amo… pero no por ello me metí en la relación que tenía con Thor, con verlo feliz era suficiente para imaginar que estaría ahí para seguir protegiéndolo…

SIF:

 _(Llora cubriéndose la boca)_ Quiero poder hablar con Loki. Fandral, hazlo posible. Te juro que entraré de rodillas si es posible, pero ayúdame a hablar con él.

FANDRAL:

¿Para decirle qué? Tus disculpas no le devolverán a su hija, ni si quiera este día que tanto esperó, ni siquiera le devolvería la felicidad. ¡Mejor vete lejos, exíliate tú misma! ¡Haznos el favor de desaparecer!

SIF:

 _(Llora)_ No solo le pediré perdón, quiero que él mismo me castigue o me mate. ¡Sería tan feliz si acabara con mi vida! ¡Sería feliz si él mismo me da el veneno que use!

FANDRAL:

¡Mírate, tan desdichada, pero a nadie le das pena! ¡No sabes cómo arden nuestras manos al verte! El mismo Thor le ofreció tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata. ¡Pero… MALDICIÓN! No sé si amenazas a Loki hasta en sueños o qué pero rogó que no te hiciéramos nada, ¡NADA! Ni siquiera quiso que el reino se enterara. Fuiste un demonio con un ángel.

 _(Hay momentos de silencio mientras los tres guerreros intentan mantener la calma de cometer un asesinato y solo después Hogun habla porque sus dos amigos no parecen poder ya articular palabras más que golpes)_

HOGUN:

El príncipe Loki dio la orden de escoltarte a su presencia. Tal vez es hora de que te despidas de todo lo que ves ahora mismo.

 _(Sif camina con los guerreros con rapidez, quiere ver a Loki y pedirle perdón y después suicidarse ella misma si es posible)_

 _Fin del noveno acto._


	10. Acto 10

Acto 10 ESCENA I

 _Sif está siendo escoltada a los aposentos de Loki. En los pasillos se encuentra con Frigga y Odín._

FANDRAL:

 _(A Volstagg y Hogun_ ) Empújenla que camina lento. Loki puede cambiar de parecer y dejarla libre, mejor si la llevamos rápido para la perdición de esta basura ( _escupe en dirección a Sif)_

VOLSTAGG:

 _(A Sif)_ Más te vale mostrar respeto ante Loki en tus últimos minutos de vida, si tan solo le faltas el respeto, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

 _(Frigga aparece con Odín en los pasillos. Miran a Sif de arriba abajo. Odín detiene a los guerreros para hablar con Sif)_

ODÍN:

Hace días que te hice confesar tus pecados, pero ahora quiero que me digas una vez dentro de los aposentos de Loki, ¿qué planeas hacer?

SIF:

Mi rey, no planeo más que acabe con mi vida.

ODÍN:

Más te vale, que estaremos vigilándote por **El Espejo**. Y tampoco hay trueno que no pueda caerte en un segundo si le faltas el respeto a mi hijo Loki.

 _(Se retira pero al ver que Frigga no lo sigue la espera)_

FRIGGA:

¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Ya te relajaste en el mar de lágrimas que Loki derramó? _(Llena de rencor la apunta con su dedo índice)_ ¡Robaste la vida de mi nieta! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

SIF:

¡Oh, mi reina! No pido que se apiade de mí, ódieme pero sepa que jamás quise lastimar a su nieta. Estos días no pude ver a Loki que no sé si está bien.

FRIGGA:

¿Bien? ¡Claro! Perdió a su hija, una hija que lo estaba llenando de orgullo porque todos esperábamos su nacimiento. _(Llora)_ Se llamaría Sif, no estuvimos de acuerdo, nadie lo estuvo, pero Loki… tan tonto que defendió su razón, dijo que era una demostración… hacia ti para mostrarte su amor y amistad que te tenía…

SIF:

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! _(Le tiemblan las manos)_ ¿Tanto tardaré en verlo para postrarme ante él y besar sus pies por perdón? ¿Tanto falta para ofrecerle mi cuello para que la degolle? ¿A dónde puedo ir cuando sé que puedo aplacar su pena con mi muerte?

FRIGGA:

¡Calla! Habrás perdido la razón pero Loki te ha estado protegiendo de la muerte, mejor si le muestras algo de gratitud. Desconozco sus planes para contigo, hasta me es sospechoso que ahora quiera verte _. (Se lleva una mano a la frente)_ Las tragedias que cometiste en un solo día, Sif, en un solo día… no come, ni duerme por tu causa ¡no me llama madre en días! ( _sale hecha mar de lágrimas_ )

ESCENA II

Sif es llevada a rastras hasta la puerta de los aposentos de Loki donde Thor los espera en la puerta hecha una furia pero calma su voz para que Loki no escuche.

THOR:

¡Jamás debí haberte llamado amiga! Todo este tiempo creí que entrarías en razón pero debí haberte exiliado en cuanto decías que Loki planeaba algo en contra del reino pero tú eras quien planeaba su muerte.

SIF:

No sabes cuánto…

THOR:

¡Cállate! A mí ya no me dirijas la palabra nunca más. Pero antes de que mueras déjame decirte que jamás habría sentido amor por alguien como tú. Loki siempre estuvo en mi mente desde que tengo memoria, llenándome de alegrías con sus travesuras, cautivándome cada año con su belleza, jamás pensé siquiera eso de ti aun sabiendo que Loki era mi hermano, pero vaya felicidad me llevé al saber que era un Jotun. Así no estaría cometiendo ningún pecado al desposarlo. Aun pensando que era pecado cuando era joven, no pensaba en ti. Tus esperanzas jamás debieron hacerte perder el tiempo. Si en realidad habríamos estado "hechizados" por la magia de Loki, te aseguro que al enterarme de su muerte me habría llevado a la mía también. No puedo vivir sin él, ¿no te diste cuenta que siempre estuve protegiéndolo inconscientemente por amor? Ya todos lo sospechaban, es por eso que nadie se escandalizó de nuestra relación, hasta estaban encantados de poder asistir a nuestro matrimonio.

SIF:

Sí, me di cuenta de tu amor por Loki, sin saber me dejé llevar por mis celos, sin darme cuenta que aunque Loki muriera, tú jamás serías mío. Lo sé… lo sé… ahora lo sé. Ojalá Loki hubiera terminado con mi vida cuando envió al Destructor a Midgard…

THOR:

Ojalá. Solo habías sido una amiga, jamás habría podido odiar a Loki de tu muerte, es más, seguro en unas horas ya habría olvidado tu nombre. _(Le desencadena)_ Ahora estarás a solas con Loki, aun cuando grites nadie acudirá a tu salvación, pero si Loki pide ayuda… ahí te las verás con todos nosotros que estaremos custodiando la entrada.

(Sif queda libre de cadenas y las puertas de los aposentos de Loki son abiertos para que entre)

ESCENA III

Los aposentos de Loki, primero Loki que viste una ropa casual, sus cabellos están húmedos por el reciente baño que se dio. Está sentado en su sillón favorito. Tiene los ojos rojos y con ojeras. Espera tranquilamente a Sif.

LOKI:

Igual que aquel día, esperando a Sif. Aquella vez fue con nerviosismo y con ganas de compartirle todas las buenas nuevas pero ahora… ahora es lleno de confusión. Todos ya se deben estar despidiendo porque cuando entre a mis aposentos ya está muerta para todo el reino.

(Se cubre los ojos)

LOKI:

¿Es esto el karma?

(Se toca el estómago inconscientemente y recuerda que su hija ya no está ahí y tiembla)

LOKI:

Rayos. Tranquilízate, tranquilízate… debo mostrarme fuerte, debe saber que puedo ser fuerte. No me dejaré llevar por sus lágrimas, seguro intentará pedir piedad por su vida, ya alargué su vida por días, tal vez ahora pueda dejar en manos de mis padres su destino porque yo no podría…

(Entra Sif y las puertas se cierran)

LOKI:

 _(A parte)_ Y aquí está. _(Al ver su estado tan lamentable, su vestido hecho un desastre y las ojeras de Sif no puede evitar sentir pena, y peor al ver sus heridas)_ sabía que estaba siendo humillada pero no que la maltrataran así

SIF:

 _(Cae de rodillas y se inclina ante Loki como una devota sierva)_ Príncipe Loki…

LOKI:

 _(Sigue aparte)_ Quería verla pero ahora ni siquiera sé que decirle… _(A Sif)_ ¡He te aquí, y de rodillas! _(Intenta parecer duro con su actitud)_ Di lo que tengas que decir… _(Camina hacia la ventana)_ pero no te arrodilles, no quiero tu falso respeto cuando jamás lo tuviste.

SIF:

 _(Sigue arrodillada)_ Lo sé, sé que jamás te tuve respeto más solo odio. Admito que deseé tu muerte pero ahora deseo la mía... Loki… desde lo más profundo de mi ser: me inclino y arrodillo ante ti por respeto… y por perdón. Aunque no me perdones quiero que sepas lo arrepentida que estoy.

LOKI:

Arrepentida… ¿Por qué resulta tan claro todo después de un error?

SIF:

 _(Empieza a sollozar)_ No lo sé, pero perdón… perdóname, Loki. Me siento como un monstruo por lo que le hice a tu hija… _(Deja caer lágrimas)_ si de mis labios no basta conseguir tu perdón, que mi vida lo haga…

LOKI:

 _(Respira profundamente mirando el cielo)_ Matarte no me concedería nada, ni siquiera tu sangre la lamerían los perros… _(la mira con furia_ ) aunque estuvieran sedientos… ni siquiera el verdugo querría ensuciar su arma contigo.

SIF:

 _(Llora)_ Si habría sabido… que estabas gestando, te juro que no habría intentado matarlos…

LOKI:

Aunque mi pequeña hubiera sobrevivido, nada habría cambiado, estaría escuchando de la boca de todos lo necia, idiota, sin corazón y tantas cosas que eres. Pero ojalá hubiera sobrevivido. _(Se le quiebra la voz)_ Antes me llamaste mentiroso, dijiste que mis lágrimas eran falsas, que encanté a todos _(derrama lágrimas)_ ¿Por qué no me lo dices otra vez? Dime lo embustero que soy, lo astuto que soy, que todo esto… que la muerte de mi hija… que todo lo he planeado… _(no puede soportar caer en un llanto desconsolador mientras le habla con una mezcla de rabia y dolor)_ ¡Mira mis lágrimas! ¡Di que son falsas! ¡Bien claro dijiste que no tenía sentimientos! Pero… ¿qué me asegura que tú también estés llorando de alegría? ¡Tu arrepentimiento no es más que alabanzas a tu triunfo!

SIF:

 _(Llora desconsoladamente. Se sujeta a los pies de Loki)_ Lo lamento tanto, lamento todo lo que dije, me retracto… ¡perdóname, Loki! Tienes todo el derecho… de dudar de mis lágrimas y palabras, como también tienes el derecho de vengarte. ¡Véngate! Desaparece mi vida como gustes o yo misma terminaré conmigo.

LOKI:

¿Cómo un "sangre sucia", un "adefesio de gigantes" puede cobrar venganza? ¡Responde! ¡Habla tan finamente como antes! ¡Maldíceme por mis pasados actos! ¡HAZLO!

SIF:

¡No! _(Por su llanto no puede decirle nada más que negarle lo que le pide: maldecirlo)_

LOKI:

 _(Cae de rodillas y golpea el piso con sus puños)_ ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! _(Habla entrecortadamente mientras sus lágrimas no dejan de caer)_ Deseaba tanto a mi hija, Sif, la deseaba… esperaba que la amaras… que fueras su amiga, que me odiaras a mí pero que a ella la amaras, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar así?

SIF:

(Le escucha sin dejar de llorar) Lo siento… (Susurra)

LOKI:

Fui tan estúpido, jamás debí creer que entrarías en razón… _(Se limpia las lágrimas y respira profundamente para seguir hablando_ ) ¿Sabes? Siempre quise que te arrodillaras ante mí, pero jamás por perdón.

SIF:

Oh, Loki, mátame mientras aún estoy arrodillada ante ti _(suplica)_

LOKI:

Jamás podré perdonarte… como tampoco jamás tomaría tu vida, no quiero convertirme en alguien como tú ( _le mira a los ojos)_ no olvidaré lo que hiciste aunque quisiera sería difícil pero… (Conteniéndose) te perdono.

SIF:

 _(Se echa a llorar con una sonrisa)_ ¡Gracias, Loki…! Gracias. Ahora puedes matarme como gustes. ( _A parte para ella misma_ ) Al fin podré morir en paz.

LOKI:

 _(Negando con la cabeza_ ) No, Sif, te perdono como también tu vida. ( _Poniéndose de pie_ ) Perdiste a Thor, yo perdí a mi hija. Ahora estamos a mano ( _le tiende la mano derecha_ ) empecemos de nuevo, Lady Sif.

SIF:

( _Le mira con incredulidad_ ) Esto está mal, Loki. Debes vengarte, hazlo. Si no me matas, yo misma…

LOKI:

No quiero, ya perdí demasiado en tan corto tiempo. No me pidas esto…

SIF:

¿Pero qué dirán los reinos? Todos esperan tu venganza como yo.

LOKI:

Está bien, si quieres venganza, la tendrás. ( _Se limpia las lágrimas ya más tranquilo y habla para sí mismo)_ creo que estoy siendo muy amable otra vez pero de las dos Sifs ella es la que vive… ( _A Sif_ ) Estarás a mi servicio. Harás todo lo que te diga y no quiero que volvamos a hablar del pasado desde este momento.

SIF:

 _(Atónita se pone de pie)_ ¿Estás seguro? Yo no pondré resistencia si declaras mi muerte.

LOKI:

 _(Serio)_ Y tampoco hables de la muerte. _(Intenta cambiar el ambiente con una sonrisa forzada)_ Por ahora debemos arreglarte y sanar tus heridas y luego…

SIF:

( _Le interrumpe intentando mostrarse normal)_ Loki. Si voy a estar a tus servicios… ¿puedo encargarme de tu salud? ( _A parte_ ) Te ves muy débil, y por mi culpa

LOKI:

Ya veremos, aún no te digo lo que harás. Pero ten en mente que estarás las 24 horas a mi lado como mi sombra.

SIF:

No me importa si me pides que camine de rodillas, pero… gracias. ( _A parte_ ) oh, Loki, está mal, muy mal… espero no termine en un desastre.

LOKI:

 _(Antes de abrir las puertas)_ Sif, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

SIF:

Desde luego. Tienes todo el derecho a preguntar lo que quieras y yo a responder con la verdad.

LOKI:

¿Es muy tarde para ser amigos?

SIF:

( _Se queda callada por unos segundos y tragando en seco responde apenas)_ Sí… _(A parte)_ Demasiado tarde para la mejor amistad que podríamos haber tenido, Loki.

ESCENA IV

Thor, los tres guerreros y los reyes de Asgard estaban en la puerta de los aposentos de Loki escuchando todo con un silencio casi tangible. La atmósfera era tan tétrica y la noticia desastrosa.

FANDRAL:

Espero que Loki no la obligue a dormir juntos, Thor. _(Intentó bromear pero sin resultados)_

HOGUN:

Mientras Loki se distraiga, deberíamos matarla.

VOLSTAGG:

Buena idea, y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

ODÍN:

Nada de eso, tendré una charla muy seria con Loki, una seria después de su intento de matarme. Será difícil que los reinos acepten la decisión de Loki al perdonarla.

FRIGGA:

Seguirá viva y vivirá supongo en el palacio. ¡Ahora tenemos que verla todos los días! _(Con decepción)_ En vez de castigar a Sif, nos castiga a nosotros.

THOR:

Creo que lo más correcto sería… actuar normal, Loki se pondría triste si la tratáramos mal. Es tan claro que Loki la quiere como su amiga aunque obligándola… ( _Suspira con pesar_ ) además, ¿Por qué creímos que la mataría?

FRIGGA:

Jamás le vi torturar siquiera un insecto. Tampoco jamás me habló de torturar a alguien…

FANDRAL:

Hasta a Thor que quería "matarlo" no lo hizo y eso que tuvo tantas oportunidades.

VOLSTAGG:

Estoy empezando a creer que Loki está tomando muy malas decisiones desde el nombre de la princesa.

HOGUN:

Tal vez Loki le haga sufrir, sólo nos quedaría ver qué trabajo le dará a Sif.

THOR:

Deberíamos hacer algo para alejarla…

ODÍN:

Lo que sí debemos hacer de hoy en adelante es vigilar a Sif pero de cerca. No descarto la posibilidad de que quiera asesinar a Loki cuando ya lo intentó una vez.

(Las puertas de los aposentos de Loki se abren, salen ambos pelinegros con los ojos empañados de lágrimas pero con una chispa reconciliación)

Fin del décimo acto.


	11. Acto 11

Buenas tardes ;) aquí el último capítulo, en este caso Acto. Lamento haberme tardado, pero creo que estoy maldita que todo me pasa XD ya quiero que termine este año :'v

Bien, a leer el último capítulo, espero les guste ;)

* * *

.

* * *

Acto 11 ESCENA I

 ** _DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO_** _. Asgard brilla como el sol, todo es felicidad por las calles. La escena se centra en los pasillos de Asgard con las dos doncellas del noveno acto mientras se dirigen al gran salón que requiere de arreglos para la dichosa boda. Todos reflejan tal felicidad que es imposible no contagiarse._

DONCELLA 1º:

 _(Animada)_ ¡La boda! ¡La boda! ¡La tan esperada boda de nuestros príncipes! Mi tan amado príncipe Loki será desposado en una sagrada unión el día de mañana, ¡qué felicidad! Lo tiene bien merecido por todo lo que sufrió.

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Cansada)_ Ya calla mujer que no quiero recordar el pasado.

DONCELLA 1º:

Nadie quiere recordar el pasado pero mientras Sif esté en este reino, no se nos olvidará.

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(En voz baja le riñe)_ ¡Ya calla, si Loki oyera esto se afligiría!

DONCELLA 1º:

Pero es la verdad. No sabes cuánto odio verla cerca de Loki.

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Suspira de resignación)_ Un año trabajas aquí y ya deberías saber respetar la decisión de nuestro príncipe Loki. Además, ya no la odio, creo que hasta yo la perdone, muchos parecen haberla perdonado.

DONCELLA 1º:

Me di cuenta, como también los que aún deseamos cometer un "accidente" para que desaparezca.

DONCELLA 2º:

Estarías matando a la mejor amiga de Loki.

DONCELLA 1º:

( _Tapándose los oídos_ ) ¡Oh, no! ¡No digas eso! Exactamente eso es lo que no deseo oír, ¿Mejor amiga? ¡Mejor impostora diría!

DONCELLA 2º:

Grita otra vez y ruego a Loki te despida.

DONCELLA 1º:

Lo siento, lo siento, pero siento envidia de esa pérfida mujer. Odio cuando está sonriendo a lado de Loki, odio cuando se hablan en un lenguaje secreto, odio cuando hacen travesuras los dos, ¡los dos!

DONCELLA 2º:

Travesuras bien graciosas, aún me río de la cara que puso Thor la última vez jajaja

DONCELLA 1º:

 _(Entre dientes)_ Hasta Thor se ha vuelto muy amable con la escoria.

DONCELLA 2º:

Lo hace por Loki, todos lo hacemos por Loki.

(Llegan al salón donde hay un montón de servidumbre que limpian y algunos adornan)

DONCELLA 1º:

Lo bonito que está quedando el lugar. Todo perfecto.

DONCELLA 2º:

Ya admirarás mañana el lugar, por ahora a trabajar.

DONCELLA 2º:

Mañana pienso admirar a los novios.

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Sonríe)_ Todos estaremos admirándolos, hasta el beso del juramento pienso grabarlo en mi memoria.

DONCELLA 1º:

( _Ruega con las manos al cielo_ ) ¡Ojalá Sif no asista!

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Le da un codazo_ ) No llames la atención. Además Sif es su dama de honor por ser su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no podría estar presente en la boda? Además recuerda que gracias a Sif; Asgard y los nueves reinos verán casarse a Thor y Loki. Y todo porque le rogó a Loki.

DONCELLA 1º:

Y eso es lo que no me cuadra. ¿No crees que esté intentando asesinarlo en su boda?

DONCELLA 2º:

 _(Sujetando un montón de adornos_ ) Iré a ayudar a las otras doncellas que contigo intentaré asesinar a Sif. Recuerda que Sif estuvo como tú: desconfiada de Loki, era la única que no lo perdonó. Mejor si te pones a pensar en ello.

(Se va)

ESCENA II

En los jardines de Asgard, Thor y Loki, y Sif que está recogiendo algunas flores para que más tarde decidan con Loki qué flores formarán el ramo que usará al día siguiente. Los reyes de Asgard se unen a la pareja después.

LOKI:

 _(Gritando a Sif porque está lejos)_ ¡No quiero margaritas! _(Sif le hace una señal de aprobación)_

THOR:

Aunque una margarita deberías hacerla arrancar, Loki.

LOKI:

 _(Sonriendo)_ No, Thor, sabes que no me gustan.

THOR:

 _(Rodeando la cintura de Loki con un brazo)_ El día de mañana, mis ojos no irán al ramo de flores, Loki, tú estarás en ellos, sólo tú. ( _Lo aprieta más a él_ )

LOKI:

Ah, Thor, ni creas que no sepa lo que intentas hacer.

THOR:

Solo digo la verdad.

LOKI:

Y sujetarme así, claro.

THOR:

Es que estaré 22 horas sin tocarte ni verte, Loki _(apesadumbrado)_

LOKI:

Haces sonar como 22 años _(se ríe divertido)_

THOR:

¡No sabes cuán feliz soy al verte sonreír, Loki! Si ahora mismo pudiera desear algo sería verte feliz como ahora _(le besa en la mejilla)_

LOKI:

Mañana es nuestra boda, claro que estoy feliz.

THOR:

Sabes que hablo de otra cosa. Creí que te perdía, Loki.

LOKI:

 _(Se abraza al cuello de Thor)_ Pero no lo hiciste, estoy aquí. Preguntándome si realmente estarás alejado de mí las 22 horas.

THOR:

 _(Le besa)_ Si me lo ordenas, lo estaré aunque me duela.

LOKI:

( _Fingiendo seriedad_ ) Entonces, ya vete, Thor. Si tan solo te veo merodeando, cancelo la boda.

THOR:

Moriría si lo cancelaras otra vez. Pero quisiera saber por qué fue Sif quien tuvo que convencerte para que se llevara a cabo nuestra boda y no yo. ¿No habrás dudado de mi amor por ti? ¿No habrás dejado de amarme por todo este tiempo?

LOKI:

Si habría dejado de amarte dudo que me hubiera revolcado contigo aún en las madrugadas. Y dudar de tu amor me es imposible, te has vuelto más atento y… _(lo piensa)_ más caballeroso, por no decir otra cosa en la cama, pero te amo, y te seguiré amando sin arrepentirme.

THOR:

Entonces jamás dudaré de tu amor, tampoco dudaré de mi amor por ti. Bien sabes que te amo locamente para no dejar de tocarte y adorarte…

(Aparecen los reyes)

FRIGGA:

 _(Tose para llamar la atención)_ Deberían guardarse sus palabras para mañana porque ahora hay mucho que hacer.

ODÍN:

( _Con unos pergaminos)_ Así es. Loki, ya debes ir con tu madre para tu preparación y Thor conmigo.

THOR:

Madre, te pido que por favor lo cuides. No lo dejes solo con nadie _(ruega)_

LOKI:

No estoy yendo al bosque para que le pidas a madre me cuide.

THOR:

El bosque todavía es más seguro…

LOKI:

¡Thor!

ODÍN:

Una palabra sin sentido más, y Loki te dejará plantado, Thor.

THOR:

 _(Mirando en dirección a Sif disimuladamente)_ Ojalá no existiera esa ridícula tradición de separar a los novios antes de casarse _. (A parte)_ Jamás lo dejé solo con esa mujer por tanto tiempo.

FRIGGA:

Sabes bien que debía ser un mes entero pero eres tan cabeza dura que fue imposible llevar toda la tradición _(decepcionada)_

ODÍN:

Ya vámonos. Dejemos a las damas encargarse de Loki.

THOR:

Sí, vamos… ( _Camina lentamente dándose la vuelta de vez en cuando_ ) vamos… Loki… me voy…

LOKI:

Ya desaparece de una vez _(entre dientes)_

THOR:

Pero antes, ¿me vas a extrañar?

LOKI:

Sí, sí, como sea. . .

(Odín saca a Thor antes de que diga algo más)

LOKI:

Creo que me voy a casar con un niño.

FRIGGA:

(Se ríe)

 _Ambos se juntan con Sif y se van a los aposentos de Loki donde ya los esperaban unas hechiceras y diosas para hacer la tradicional purificación de la "novia" antes de ser desposada._

 _Más tarde después, Loki fue abandonado en su habitación para que descansara bien para el día siguiente._

 _Mientras Sif y Frigga no descansaron casi nada por seguir haciendo preparativos con los futuros aposentos de los novios que lo estrenarían al día siguiente._

ESCENA III

Al día siguiente: día de la boda.

A dos horas antes de la boda. En los aposentos de Loki. Sif y Loki.

SIF:

¿Descansaste bien?

LOKI:

Sí. Dime, ¿Thor no vino?

SIF:

No, tu padre bien lo retuvo. Hasta se murmura lo encadenó jajaja dicen que se escuchaba gritar tu nombre de su propia voz algo como: _"¡Loki, quiero verte!"_

LOKI:

Ese idiota… después de la boda tenemos que hacerle confesar jajaja

SIF:

Sí _(no muy convencida)_

LOKI:

También debemos ir a Midgard de compras y traer otro gato _(emocionado)_

SIF:

Mm… _(Hace un esfuerzo por sonreír)_

LOKI:

También debemos…

SIF:

Loki, espera. Hay algo que debo decirte.

LOKI:

Pues dilo _(alegre)_ aunque, ¿es importante que lo digas justo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

SIF:

Sí, debo decírtelo ahora mismo.

LOKI:

 _(Algo confundido)_ ¿Al menos es algo bueno?

SIF:

Para la mayoría puede serlo pero para ti, no lo sé.

LOKI:

Si para la mayoría sería bueno tal vez lo sea para mí también. Después de todo yo tengo una buena noticia. Di tú primero tu noticia que aunque sea mala, pues estoy seguro la olvidaremos cuando te diga el mío.

SIF:  
No sé cómo empezar pero… es importante que hablemos lo que hace un año sucedió.

LOKI:

No. No lo hagas Sif _(serio)_ ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no hables de aquel día?

SIF:

 _(Firme)_ Y te he obedecido pero ahora no pienso hacerlo, Loki.

LOKI:

 _(Molesto va hacia la alcoba_ ) Bien, di lo que tanto has estado queriendo decirme.

SIF:

 _(Respira profundamente)_ Tengo un contrato con Hela. _(A parte)_ Sí, es mejor ir directo al punto.

LOKI:

 _(Ríe con ganas)_ ¿Tú? No te ofendas pero eres terrible para querer asustar además dudo que Hela haya hecho un contrato contigo. _(Finge burlarse)_ Vamos, continúa relatando ese sueño tuyo

SIF:

Hoy me iré a su reino, Helheim, iré en cuerpo y alma, ése es el trato. Es todo lo que quería decirte.

LOKI:

Bien, eres muy tonta para inventarte algo así. Espero tengas una buena razón.

SIF:

Sí, hice lo que no pudiste, Loki. Me vengo de parte de ti.

LOKI:

 _(Intentando contener la calma)_ Mientes, ¿verdad? _(Sif no contesta)_ Cancela ese contrato.

SIF:

Aunque quisiera, es imposible.

LOKI:

.contrato _(le mira molesto)_

SIF:

Maté a tu hija, es lo que merezco.

LOKI:

¡Cállate! ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? Fue un accidente…

SIF:

 _(Decidida)_ Me iré, no puedes detenerme.

LOKI:

Sif, fue un accidente. No fue tu intención.

SIF:

Un accidente… intenté asesinarte. _(Para ella misma)_ y aún me gusta Thor… ( _A Loki)_ Tengo que abandonarte, Loki.

LOKI:

 _(En un arrebato estrella los floreros)_ ¿Tanto me odias para que te escapes? ¿Acaso no te tratamos bien? ¿Qué te falta? ¡Vives en el palacio!

SIF:

No te odio, ni me escapo de ti, como no me falta nada. Han sido amables conmigo últimamente. Pero…

LOKI:

¿Entonces por qué decidiste hacer ese contrato?

SIF:

No lo hice recién. Fue antes de que llamaras mi persona a tu presencia hace un año. Sabía que habías estado alargando mi vida, como también sabía que tal vez estarías demasiado débil como para vengarte de mí. Así que Hela me ofreció lo que tú habrías hecho, y lo acepté.

LOKI:

 _(Muy enojado le arroja todo lo que hay a su alcance y Sif ni siquiera las esquiva)_ ¡Tonta! ¿Sabes cómo tuve que aguantar las miradas asesinas que todo el reino te lanzaba? ¿Qué sabes cuándo Odín me castigó por perdonarte la vida? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hicimos?

SIF:

Lo siento, otra vez lo siento, Loki, pero es inevitable y lo sabes.

LOKI:

 _(Respira agitadamente)_ ¿A qué hora sucederá eso? _(A parte)_ Algo tendré que hacer…

SIF:

Será cuando empieces tu vida con Thor.

LOKI:

¿A qué hora? _(impaciente)_

SIF:

Cuando se den el beso del juramento, me iré.

LOKI:

 _(Camina hacia un sillón con cierta decepción. Pone su mano en su frente tratando de pensar algo)_ Debe haber algo que pueda hacer… Hela puede aceptar un intercambio.

SIF:

Es mi decisión, Loki. No intentes cambiarlo.

LOKI:

En todo este año te confié todo: mis secretos, mis…

SIF:

 _(Se arrodilla para verle a los ojos)_ Lo sé, lo sé. Es así como terminará esto. Así que prométeme algo

LOKI:

No quiero escucharte, no. Es como una despedida.

SIF:

Sí, es una despedida…

LOKI:

 _(Empieza a sollozar)_ ¿Por qué me haces esto justo este día? Al menos debiste habérmelo dicho antes o después de haberte perdonado… tal vez así te habría dejado marchar donde sea para no encariñarme contigo.

SIF:

Quería asegurarme que fueras desposado, Loki.

LOKI:

Con razón tanta insistencia con la boda _(con ironía mientras le temblaba la voz)_ Pues no me casaré.

SIF:

No digas eso, lo harás aunque no quieras. Además, ¿qué es mejor felicidad que te cases con Thor? Oh, no, no llores, sé que tal vez es duro después de un año de amistad pero hay cosas que jamás deberían suceder. Ahora, cuando entres a casarte con Thor, debes sonreír mientras yo veo cómo el hombre a quien amé se casa contigo, que una vez fuiste mi enemigo. Ésa es la mejor venganza que pueda presenciar en mi último día: tu felicidad que tanto envidiaba. Así que ahora relájate y ya no llores que pronto serás bendecido con Thor para una unión perfecta. Es el mejor día.

LOKI:

 _(Entre sollozos)_ ¡Y lo estás arruinando!

SIF:

 _(No soporta tener que seguir aguantando sus lágrimas y se acerca para tomarle de las manos)_ Prométeme…

LOKI:

¡No!

SIF:

Por favor, debes promet…

LOKI:

 _(La empuja y se tapa los oídos)_ ¡No!

SIF:

 _(Le sujeta de las muñecas)_ ¡Ya, Loki! ¡Basta! Te digo que es el final y no hay remedio así que compórtate.

(Se quedan en silencio mientras sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas)

SIF:

Una vez que beses a Thor no debes darte la vuelta. Sería más doloroso que me vieras marchar. Debes poner los ojos en Thor, como él los pone en ti. Prométeme que serás feliz, que no serás tan amable con cualquiera porque al igual que yo podrían intentar hacerte algo. Debes cuidarte y para ello debes traer al Loki que jamás caería en una trampa si no es en la suya.

LOKI:

 _(Se echa a llorar)_ Te odio…

SIF:

( _Susurra_ ) Prométemelo.

LOKI:

 _(Limpiándose las lágrimas en vano)_ Bien… Lo haré. Pero ahora déjame solo…

SIF:

No llores, es tu día, debes ser feliz, habremos pasado momentos agradables pero hay momentos más agradables y maravillosos que te esperan desde que seas nombrado consorte de Thor. Y ya vendrán tu madre y doncellas a vestirte. Vamos, tranquilízate.

LOKI:

Al menos podré verte, ¿verdad?

SIF:

No sé…

LOKI:

¿Al menos, Hela te dejará reencarnar?

SIF:

No. Estaré como su guerrera. Sabes que un día todo debe terminar, que una guerra o peor aún el Ragnarok puede suceder en unos siglos. Así que saldré para pelear a tu lado… no me importará si estás del lado bueno o malo, yo te serviré…

LOKI:

Es tan claro que de nada servirá que te ruegue, ¿verdad? Pues antes… te diré mi buena noticia…

SIF:

Claro, me gustaría escucharlo _(sonríe intentado cambiar el ambiente mientras se limpia las lágrimas)_

LOKI:

 _(Declara con una mezcla de rabia y dolor)_ Estoy gestando otra vez…

SIF:

 _(Deja escapar un gemido de dolor)_ ¿Qué?...

LOKI:

Y eres la primera en saberlo _(se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar sonoramente)_

SIF:

 _(Toma aire)_ ¡Qué buena noticia! _(se alegra mientras también empieza otra vez a derramar lágrimas)_ Tal vez sea un niño, Loki.

LOKI:

O una niña.

(Tocan la puerta)

SIF:

Si es niña, ¿la volverías a llamar Sif?

LOKI:

¿Por qué mejor no te quedas a averiguarlo tú misma?

(Las puertas se abren dejando entrar a Frigga y sus doncellas)

ESCENA IV

Detrás de las grandes puertas principales para la entrada al gran salón, Sif, Frigga y Loki. En el salón hay mucho ruido pero pronto se callarán para ver entrar a Loki. Thor lo esperaba ansioso con una sonrisa, hasta grita con los invitados para que Loki salga. Loki está vestido delicadamente, hasta su casco cornamentado tienen un brillo especial. Está algo triste todavía pero con cada segundo intenta traer alegría.

FRIGGA:

¿Y seguirán si decirme por qué lloraban los dos?

LOKI:

Después de la boda, madre. Ahora estoy muy nervioso porque tengo todo un camino que recorrer mientras Thor me mira…

FRIGGA:

Pues estás demasiado encantador que tal vez ni pestañee.

(Se informa la entrada)

LOKI:

 _(Toma aire mientras las puertas se abren lentamente y le dice a Sif con una pequeña alegría)_ Sí, la volvería a llamar Sif.

Frigga mira curiosa a Sif y Loki, mientras que Sif sonríe. Loki entra de la mano de su madre mientras la gente aplaude. Después Sif entra a su lugar correspondiente que es adelante.

ESCENA V

Thor y Loki delante de Odín que les recita las leyes que debían obedecer una vez esposos, y es el encargado de bendecir a la pareja. Sif y Frigga están adelante al igual que los tres guerreros.

ODÍN:

Y en nombre de todos los reinos deben jurar que su matrimonio reinará con justicia…

(Loki miraba a Thor que este también lo observaba y al cruzarse sus miradas sonreían, al menos Loki lo intentaba)

FRIGGA:

 _(A Sif)_ ¿A qué se refería Loki con que se llamaría Sif? ¿Acaso está gestando?

SIF:

Creo que él debería decírselos, mi reina.

FRIGGA:

 _(Con una sonrisa)_ ¡Ah que milagro! Y creer que Loki no querría tener otro hijo después de lo sucedido.

FANDRAL:

¡Oh, seré tío! _(emocionado)_ ¡Otra vez tío pero seguro!

SIF:

Creo que todos se enteraran antes de que Loki se los diga, para no arruinar su sorpresa tendrán que parecer sorprendidos.

VOLSTAGG:

Sorprendidos por no decírnoslos primero.

HOGUN:

Ya, muchachos, cállense que parecemos desinteresados en la boda.

FANDRAL:

Hablamos en voz baja…

FRIGGA:

Además, es aburrido escuchar el sermón que Odín ha estado recitándome noche tras noche como práctica.

SIF:

Pero para Loki y Thor es importante.

HOGUN:

No lo creo.

(Observan a los novios y ven que hablan aunque no los escuchan)

LOKI:

 _(Quedamente para que Odín no escuche)_ Thor, quiero que sepas algo.

THOR:

 _(También en voz baja_ ) Por favor, me voy a dormir con este discurso.

LOKI:

( _Riéndose bajito_ ) Tenías que ser… pero bueno, yo…

THOR:

Estás muy hermoso _(le guiña el ojo)_ no quisiera quitarte la ropa porque te queda perfecto pero con mucho pesar lo haré porque quiero toc…

LOKI:

 _(Le da un codazo)_ No me interrumpas, Thor. Quería decirte algo pero ahora me dan ganas de dejarte dormir.

THOR:

Lo siento, es solo que te vez tan…

LOKI:

Sí, sí, ya sé que más tarde seguro me "comes" pero lo que quería decirte…

THOR:

Me enteré que Sif y tú al parecer habían discutido.

LOKI:

 _(Cambio su semblante a uno triste)_ … Estoy gestando.

THOR:

 _(Le toma de la mano y aunque viera que Loki parecía triste, él le sonríe con la intención de alegrarlo)_ Loki, justo ahora en nuestra boda, acabas de darme el mejor regalo.

(Loki le devuelve la sonrisa)

Odín les mira como llamándoles la atención.

FANDRAL:

Noto algo muy extraño en la mirada de Loki.

VOLSTAGG:

Ya quiero saber quién es el culpable o la culpable _(le mira a Sif)_ para cortarle la cabeza.

HOGUN:

Tal vez está un poco mal.

FANDRAL:

Es su boda y además con el hombre que ama.

FRIGGA:

 _(A Sif)_ ¿Eres tú quien lo puso así?

SIF:

 _(A Frigga)_ Me sentí obligada.

FRIGGA:

¡Ah, hija! Lo que haces hasta este día.

SIF:

 _(A parte)_ Y será el último…

Thor y Loki se siguen lanzando miradas.

THOR:

¿Me dirás por qué tu mirada muestra tristeza?

LOKI:

Nada, Thor. Solo que pienso que no debí alargar tanto nuestra boda.

THOR:

Para que dejes el pasado en paz tendré que esforzarme mucho dándote felicidad.

LOKI:

Después de nuestra unión formal, prometo que seremos solo tú y yo.

THOR:

 _(Alegre)_ Con nuestro futuro bebé. ( _Con pesar_ ) Y Sif…

LOKI:

Ella se irá.

THOR:

¿Por qué? Si son buenos amigos.

(Loki guarda silencio y mira en dirección a donde está Sif que también lo mira. Cruzan sus miradas como un último adiós)

ODÍN:

 _(Hace sus preguntas adecuadas a Thor)_ Si estás dispuesto a obedecer todas las reglas ya dichas, ¿aceptas a Loki como tu compañero y amante hasta que la muerte los separe?

THOR:

 _(Tomando las dos manos de Loki mientras le mira de frente)_ Acepto.

ODÍN:

¿Y tú, Loki, juras ser fiel a Thor siendo su compañero y amante hasta que la muerte los separe?

LOKI:

 _(Entre lágrimas, pero alegremente)_ ¡Sí, acepto! _(aparte y con pesar)_ mi felicidad jamás debería ser una venganza.

SIF:

( _Poniéndose de pie_ ) Mi reina, guerreros _(se inclina_ ) me retiro.

FRIGGA:

Vuelve pronto, Loki querrá compañía.

SIF:

Después del beso, no mi reina.

LOKI Y SIF:

 _(Para ellos mismo) Ni siquiera hubo un abrazo de despedida…_

ODÍN:

Pueden darse el beso del juramento.

(Thor y Loki se besan mientras el público aplaude y Sif desaparece silenciosamente)

* * *

.

* * *

FIN.

Sé que seguro desean todo el mal para Sif por eso metí a Hela, ahora a imaginar sus torturas.

Y ahora:

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic (aunque fueron pocos XD) gracias Nethany por tu review :3 fui feliz!

Y como verán, es el final. Espero no haya quejas XD y si hay pues estoy dispuesta a recibirlos.

Bye bye UwU las quiero hasta a los que leen sin mencionar nada 7u7r y si recién viste este fic y llegaste hasta aquí, gracias ;)

15.11.16

MP


End file.
